Inner Demons
by TheReddQueen
Summary: The leaf village is grieving the loss of many comrades including Jiraiya. In the middle of war with the Akatsuki, Lady Tsunade's hand is forced. With her most valuable ninjas injured, a burnt out Naruto and Kakashi, coupled with an Itachi ninja gone rogue, Lady Tsunade is forced to seek the help of a Kasaikage that could be their ace or the catalyst to their destruction.
1. Chapter 1: Dawn of War

**So you know how I work. Now this story can get my attention. Review for updates.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Dawn of War**

Fingers laced through the dark purple tresses of soft violet locks as the thick strands fell loosely around her body like a curtain. She gasped in bliss feeling the warmth of another's touch grasp her in firm hold and kissed her passionately. She had never experienced such bliss in her life having grown up to be the Kasaikage. Such luxuries weren't afforded to a person of her station let alone any ninja in active duty these days.

She tried her best to get a visual of the man bringing her such pleasure. Golden eyes glanced upward through thick lashes when suddenly the hot sensations that once caused convulsions began to drift away. She looked up to see the outline of a slender man with no face. She reached up to touch his skin to gain some kind of information from the being that held onto her like a life vest. She glanced up in confusion as something red began to open. She gasped to see right where the eyes were, there was just one sharingan staring back at her. All she could do was stare into it as it seemed to size her up. Finally, said man burst into nothing but smoke in front of her leaving her breathless and lonely.

Yellow feline eyes darted around her peering into nothing as she coughed from the exposure to the vanishing smoke. Panicking she stepped away looking around to find the man in the empty space feeling suddenly claustrophobic. Where his hands once touched, now burned and leaving an emotional residue of negative entities. Fear and remorse steeped through the air burying in her lungs practically cutting her off of oxygen. She clutched at her own throat and body backing away glaring into the darkness that surrounded her.

A powerful force burned on her instincts and like the predator she was she looked up and began circling the offensive energy. Something above her began to open slowly. She focused on the object noticing the same designs that stirred before her. She gasped in fear above her as a giant sharingan eye opened right above her head. This one was much different and mimicked that of three intercepting ellipses. She watched the shapes circle slowly about her form. It focused on her own eyes as it commanded her attention much like the smaller one did earlier. Frozen on the spot, all she could do was watch as three ellipses swirled around and around looking down at her as if she was up for judgment. Pain and sadness continued to marinate her flesh and she shook her head to fight it off but it was too overwhelming to ignore.

She waited in awe as the dots swirled rapidly completely covering the area now in a black mass. The black mass mutated revealing what looked to be that of a shadow fox. The fox shadow looked at her blazing now in a form of smoke. She looked not noticing the soft gentle touch of a pink petal touch her shoulder. Feeling the sensation she looked to see from the darkness it rained pink petals gently. She watched the shadow fox seemingly battle with that of the petals before they too stopped falling and it once again focused on her presence.

"Zenani!" It taunted.

Quickly she moved her hands in jujitsu formation trying to bring forth her chakra when the dots released a powerful energy blinding her and pushing her backwards. Her feet skid across the ground an inch because of the powerful chakra impact. She looked back up to find now a giant fox beast with nine tails positioned in front roaring back at her. Already she could feel her body becoming more feline like as the seconds ticked by. She didn't know which she was more afraid of…the emotions, the sharingan eye, or the giant creature baring its fangs to her. She tried to gather the courage to fight but she found she didn't want to. She felt sorrow and pity for this creature and reached out to calm him. She stopped reaching when she felt something plop on the back of her outstretched arm. She looked down to see a water drop roll off her arm. Gasping she reached up to feel the sensation of her own tears rolling down her face. She stared into the creatures eyes pleading with it to be calm. But the creature seemed consumed in all of rage and simply roared back at her.

"It doesn't have to be like this!" She cried out with tears falling heavily now as she slowly began to crumble from all the overload of emotions.

The fox creature smiled sadistically before transforming into something smaller. She watched shakily as the creature manipulated itself into that of a man child. She watched with slit dewy yellow eyes glaring through the darkness as the giant sharingan eye closed above her making everything dark. Panicking she scrambled back much like feline does when it's about to face falling into water. She crouched in a predatory fashion away growling as she watched the figure of someone she hadn't seen.

Her mouth grew wide and her eyes widened even more if possible. She watched as said man child walked closer to her barring fangs and blazing in a chakra so condensed in murderous intentions that for once in a very long time she was fearful for her life. The feelings of sadness, hatred, and pain overwhelmed her senses causing the reflux to vomit. She stood helplessly holding her center as she gagged and tried her best to walk away from the approaching man child. She turned finding nowhere to run but to face her fear. She watched as it smiled sadistically at her and began popping its fingers with claws extending. Its body burst in a raging inferno blaze as it crouched before her. Wild blonde hair blew around him with piercing blue eyes slowly being consumed with red ones. With one last look she watched as it sprung forth at her body and all she could do was hold up a hand and scream.

"No!"


	2. Chapter 2: Forced Hand

**Review for Updates**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Forced Hand**

* * *

"This is bullshit!" Lady Tsunade yelled slamming her fist on the desk in anguish. Her breathing was heavy as she finished ready the report of the latest attack from the ongoing Fourth Ninja War. The fifth Hokage of the hidden leaf village Konoha stood in rage as she thought over her options once again. Her long blonde ponytail fell over her shoulders as she tucked her head down to gain some clarity trying to avoid the habit of reaching for a cup of sake as her escape route from stress.

"I have injured ninja's and ones that are away on missions! Who do we have left that isn't chunin or members of ANBU!" She asked angrily looking at Shizune.

Shizune looked at her report and shook her head. "We have Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. But Kakashi and Naruto just arrived three days ago from that severe battle and of course the loss of Jiraiya."

Tsunade closed her eyes at that piece of information. Her heart ached for her dear old friend who back as long as she did. His life shouldn't have been taken in such a way but the man died doing what he always preached about. For the greater good. That's why she needed to think of a way to get the Nine Tails in Naruto under control immediately or at least have it working for the sake of the greater good. Too many ninja it seemed targeted the now older Naruto for the purpose of using his nine tails as a weapon of destruction.

She closed her light brown eyes slamming her fist once more in the wood of her cluttered desk. Scrolls, reports, and letters cluttered her area along with one blank sheet of paper. She bit her lip thinking about the only option she could think of to solve the issue. But for once the cooperation and outcome would be beyond her control. "It would be a long shot…but…" She muttered feeling the stress of the situation get to her.

'_Kakashi and his crew had already dealt with quite a lot. So much she had given them leave to recover before going off on any more missions. Sakura and Naruto had grown quite strong and even Kakashi's power and developed to unimaginable levels. But Naruto's Nine Tailed Fox is proving to be the catalyst everyone wants to gain to get the upper hand in this war. We need a better way of attacking this situation. _ She thought glancing at the setting sun. Its pinks and purple hues mixed like oils of paint on the skyline canvas preparing to welcome the moon.

Shizune watched her idol with a concerned gaze battle in a personal internal war with herself. "Lady Tsunade?" She asked timidly.

"We need help." She muttered as she stared at the letter that was making her on edge. When she retired from being a ninja, she went out into the world and seen many sights, traveled to many places, and met many of people from all walks of life. But there was one she knew her ninjas and the leaf village needed above all.

"So it has come down to this, Kasaikage Zenani." She muttered as she sat down in her seat and grabbed her pen.

"Who is this Zenani?" Shizune asked watching the woman begin to study the blank paper in front of her. She watched in curiosity as the woman began to write a few words.

"Zenani is the current Kasaikage of the Inferno Republic." Tsunade explained. Shizune frowned not knowing anything about said Kingdom.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune questioned. "I've never heard of such a place."

Tsuande looked at her sideways. "Exactly." Her eyes returned to the paper as words began to fill her mind. She kept thinking of ways she could possibly get the Inferno Republic to for once join in combat and ally with them something they are known to stay away from.

"The Inferno Republic remains anonymous and distances themselves so far away to make a point of their isolation from the rest of the world. Only three ANBU, two Jonin ninjas, and Jiraiya know about the village yet only a three have actually met them and lived to tell the tale." She explained. "They do not take well to outsiders and no one is to be brought in unless the Kasaikage themselves escorts whoever is visiting in. I was lucky to have stumbled and met the young current Kasaikage during her youthful rebellious years. But now at the age of I'm presuming 29, she maybe the strongest Kasaikage they ever had and the most ruthless."

"But why do we need her help then? If they want to remain so anonymous why…"

"That is their creed. If we are to face our foe and spare lives, we need their telekinesis expertise and soul training. Most importantly we need the Inferno Republic as allies. I have battle fatigued ninja's, some who are battling inner demons, and a city growing ever more fearful of the rising sun of a new warring day. Already everyone's on edge wondering who else could be lost to us." She muttered as once again the sting of Jiraiya's death throbbed again. "We need help. And Lady Zenani is notorious for building a rising nation and knowing what will be done before you even get the thought."

Sighing she began to write fervently, actually putting effort into the letter that she knew could either bring great triumph to Konoha or disaster if said letter was denied or worst…intercepted by the enemy. But it needed to be done.

Shizune watched the woman write and seal the letter with her signature chakra. Shortly after she turned to her side and took a sip of her small shot of sake failing at her attempt to avoid the mixture. "Shizune, summon Kakashi and do it quickly." She commanded eyes never leaving the letter she laid softly on her desk.

The current trials that were being thrown their way were taking its toll. Something in her mind told her that trouble was up ahead with the threat of the Akatsuki clan was at the heart of it. She had a feeling, it would only get worse with each passing day. She needed Zenani.

"Zenani please…" She muttered. "Please help us. Just this once."

"For your friend."

* * *

**Inferno Republic**

Zenani sat up in cold sweat with a heavy heart beating like a caged bird. A rush of oxygen filled her esophagus as she reached out in front of her screaming a silent oh into the night. Floaters of colors spotted her vision with eyes dilating to adjust to the darkness of the room. Her lungs constricted painfully fighting the choking and gaging reflux she had felt earlier. Moisture clung to her body like a second skin feeling her long mane stick to her dark skin. A shaky hand reached up to rub the purple tendrils from her ashen face. She licked her lips and cupped her face to get a hold of herself grasping onto reality as best as she could.

The full moon shined in through her window illuminating the modest tight space. Normally her small room gave her a sense of comfort and protection but tonight, it did anything but that. Gripping the sheets in a tight fist she slung them disgustedly off of her shaking body with a low growl.

She analyzed her mocha skin for before forcing herself to sit up on her hind legs. Her thin nighty was drenched underneath her touch. She swallowed thickly she calmed herself down and made sure that her chakra was under control. She sighed in relief noting she didn't respond to her vision and the knowledge she gained. Glowing yellow feline eyes scanned the room before resting on the large moon hovering outside of her window. The wind howled outside causing her to frown in understanding.

"Get it together girl. It's just a vision." She voiced listening to her heart reach for a steady beat that it could depend on. Her senses focused on within her psyche for quite some time. Each minute passed along with the robust wind seemingly beckoning her to its call. She turned sideways with understanding before quickly getting up. She knew sleep would be unattainable this night.

She tied her hair up in a tight high ponytail before striding over to the window. She reached for the window sill before hesitating for a moment. The wind whistled outside and she closed her eyes listening to her surroundings. Nodding, she turned to look back at her room one final time. She glanced at her bed looking transfixed at the rumpled sheets practically hanging off of her bed with another heavy sigh.

So many emotions and thoughts coursed through her many of them not even her own. Turning back towards the window she gracefully leapt on its 'edge and opened it. She concentrated her chakra and slowly her body began to take the shape of cat. What was once mocha skin now laid midnight black fur that glistened and felt wet from the perspiration of her vision. She languidly stretched on the window sill and unfortunate habit she picked up and enjoyed. Shaking her new bones she quickly walked outside and speak to the earth hoping to gain some clarity on the vision that rattled her chains more than she cared to admit.

* * *

**Konoha**

"You want me to do what?"Kakashi repeated listening to Lady Tsunade who crossed her arms tightly below her chest thinking of the next steps she would have to take. The infamous jonin ninja looked down at his hand holding the tightly sealed message. All seriousness having been placed into every fiber of his body.

"You are to deliver this to the Inferno Republic at your earliest convenience." She repeated with rising anger at having to repeat herself. Already she could feel the headache taking root in her right eye socket and hoped she wouldn't have to burn the midnight oil that night.

Kakashi looked at the letter feeling the chakra signature on it and frowned. His brown eyes flew up to look at the Hokage with a critical eye knowing things must be getting worst if she sought the helped of the Inferno Republic. Surely, they would say no. They never got involved with outsiders and vie versa.

Lady Tsunade didn't miss the look as she gazed at him with a critical look of her own. "You are the only one besides myself and Jiraiya who have made it to the actual city and returned. I have faith your reception won't be denied." She explained before reaching for another document. She also needed her top ninja's to be strong and ready for the next phase of war. Sending them on this mission would be a perfect way for them all to regroup and also a great excuse to keep Naruto away from his seekers. Besides going to the Inferno Republic would be the last place anyone would go to look for them. And she was positive Zenani could put a bit of fire back into her warriors.

"We can only hope." He replied sarcastically. "The Inferno Republic doesn't exactly welcome outsiders." He voiced scratching the back of his silver cropped hair. He had only traveled to the nation once in which he only stopped at their outpost. It took hours before he was deemed acceptable to enter in which they blind folded him and numbed his senses so he would never exactly remember the way in or out. The Inferno Republic was extremely discreet and known for their secrecy.

"Yet we lived to tell the tale." She countered bluntly as he thought on this. Her long red painted fingernails crossed in front of her as she thought the subject further. "Oh and take Naruto and Sakura with you on this mission." She stated nonchalantly as she brushed it away with a flick of her wrist.

He nodded sternly before turning to head off. He looked down at the message once more before he sealed it away making it vanish. Disturbing thoughts entered his mind as he thought over the possibilities of what may lay ahead of them upon reaching the Inferno Republic. It was located far away from any trouble and the route to get there would be cover enough for them not to be detected.

Kakashi made it outside to see the sun almost gone before making his way above the rooftops of the village. He knew things have gotten pretty bad with the Akatsuki clan but he didn't know it was this bad that she would seek help from the anonymous Inferno Republic. He felt tired but he knew he needed to save his chakra reserves and try to get as much sleep as he could for the next day. He just hoped Naruto was faring better from the news of Jiraiya's death.

"Damn" He muttered before racing off the find the old gang.


	3. Chapter 3: Awaiting

**Review for Updates**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Awaiting**

* * *

The sky burned inflamed on the horizon with the rising sun as Zenani sat on the hill tops listening to the land quiver beneath her. The morning spring air hung heavy as the wind whistled through the trees picking up blades of grass in its voyage across the valley. Her heart wept solemnly inside her beating chest as she felt the heartbreak, anger, and despair radiating continuously inside of her as residue from her dreams.

She took in a deep cleansing breath and glanced from the very highest hilltop down at her kingdom. The Inferno Republic was despite its name, was a very luscious bountiful valley with greenery and flowers blooming everywhere. Waterfalls hung from tall cliffs spilling pools of water into rivers and ponds that flowed cohesively. Animals ran freely about the thick forest ranging from colorful exotic birds to few black panther cubs and their mother up ahead preparing for a new day and new hunt.

When her nation was built by her ancestors, they constructed it in such a way that the clan would complement nature and never disturb it. Her people believed that life was in everything and needed to be respected because in the end everything comes to a full circle. They took only what was needed for survival and never excessively snatched from the earth. Some people chose to live in nice huts and buildings which had growing foliage from vines and thick carpets of moss growing along every structure. Others loved the old style tepees and grass huts finding them much cooler during the constant heated tropical weather that was the norm of their lands.

She smiled softly looking as some of the men had fallen asleep in groups having returned from a successful mission. Her smile grew wider seeing her brother lay out with them in the middle of the grass snoring away as if he wasn't in line to be Kasaikage. Her brother's dark skin shined in the rising sun with his mouth open while his arms lay lazily beside of him. Shaking her head she looked around taking note of the leftover festivities and decorations.

Even now she could still see tiny wisps of smoke from bonfires from the previous night of celebrations and the leftover food the women had made to welcome them. Fire pits and large fire structures were everywhere mixing with the fire symbol emblem. Already the fire pits, torches, and statues were being rekindled for the new day. Her nations flag blew wildly in the through the canopy of the trees rustling them about in a calming manner. The fire nation was as strong as it had ever been.

"Zenani"

The tall mocha woman whipped her head around to look at the ancient woman walking to her side. She waited calmly ready for her old advisor to speak and bring hopefully some wisdom onto her ears. She glanced to her right to see the small grey haired, thin, and tanned woman stand just as noble as she did. Her hair hung thinly behind her back in a tight braid with feather entwining in its length that ran to her calves. Her body was covered with a brown fur as she glanced outward into the lush valley before them overlooking the land. She felt pathetic as a Kasaikage with no answers but questions as the wind continued to deposit information into her ears.

"The sky…" She began with a gentle voice and a curious tone. "The sky burns red. An ominous sign if I ever saw one." The old woman stated pulling her fur closer around her body with ancient eyes. "What ails you Zenani?"

She didn't know the answer but she felt the need to be honest with the one who had raised her and taught her to be the young Kasaikage she was today. "Chi-Chi, my visions are getting clearer." She said as she closed her eyes in thought. "This time I was able to see in detail everything from the two sharingan eyes and a more defined fox shadow." The vision had come more frequent and more detailed than ever. One moment she's in Nirvana with a man with no face and the next she's being attacked by a child with a fox shadow.

"What did the wind advise?" Chi-Chi asked closing her eyes at the sensation of said element bruising her skin adoringly. It was times like this Zenani could feel the ancientness of the woman standing beside her. Her advisor Chiraka had been alive since the birth of her grandfather and has forever served as council to her family. She was so young she never could pronounce her name and so Chi-chi had stuck. When they were in private she used her nick name and when she was in court or on missions she used her given name respectively.

"It tells me to go and it provides a heading." She spoke as the wind rushed past her slightly pushing her with it in a forward direction. "But I touched the earth this morning and I felt nothing but tragedy and fear in that direction." She explained as if chastising the wind. It grew in exasperation before dying down to a gentle breeze.

Chi-chi smiled. "Ah yes, finally after months of waiting we have a heading." The woman stated reaching over to pat the tall woman on the shoulders. "And the feline in you?"

Zenani looked down at the grass pointing between her toes as she wiggled them. Chi-Chi always made her feel like a child in her presence. "My instincts tell me to not just go to them… but run to them with full speed for I'm needed. I also had a vision that a choice will be made soon. Visitors will come and I will finally have to choose between staying with my nation or joining another."

Chi-chi nodded. "I too have had the same vision. You have come a great way my jaguar." The woman praised.

Zenani continued to glare into the rising sun completely brushing off her compliment. She felt nothing she had done needed praise. She had people to protect, her way of life to secure, and a brother who may not be ready to handle such a task of becoming Kasaikage.

As if reading her mind the elderly woman frowned. Thin creases reached the corner of her eyes as she turned her body towards her little one. "Zenani, your brother has grown into a fine young man and has every ounce of your father's spirit within him. His spiritual animal has been on the rise recently and even you cannot deny his power and intellect. He will do fine with or without you. He has the strength of a mountain and the wisdom of a river." She explained looking up at the woman who she had practically raised as her own.

"Now to the true conundrum at hand, you have a choice. I have seen a silver haired man with a painful heart, a pink woman that lacks self-confidence, and a yellow fox desperately seeking a light come to our gates pursuing our nations help. Lost souls…tired souls on the verge of breaking they are. And let me tell you, it would be foolish to hide like a cowardice rat in front of people that have come to seek your strength and above all your wisdom." She chastised.

She was afraid. She was afraid of leaving and getting involved in something much bigger than she ever could have dreamed of. Already her inner feline was pacing preparing to take off. But if she left, she would be abandoning her brother. She would be abandoning the only family she had left. She promised her parents she would watch after him and she felt leaving him would be disgraceful.

She also would run the risk of never being able to return back to her village. Once someone left The Inferno Kingdom, they never returned as by law for the protection of the people prohibited this. Zenani sighed heavily closing her eyes at the truth. She swallowed before turning around to look at the woman. "I plan to not hide Chi-Chi. I'm just unsure of my place all of sudden. I still know not the reason they come here but I do know they bring with them more troubles than I have ever had to help a person deal with. I cannot allow them onto our grounds."

Chi-chi smiled a knowing smirk. "Yes but who better than the "Knowing Jaguar" to help these people combat themselves so that they are strong to defeat this raging enemy?" She asked as she cupped Zenani's cheek gently. "I have seen you bring men back from the brink of insanity. Your people here will be fine. The world needs you young one. "

Zenani nodded thinking about this. It was no secret her power pushed beyond the limits of anyone in her village. She was born with feline cat eyes and the spots of her spiritual animal along her spine. Her powers were so transparent the day she was born having the natural ability of foresight. The ability had helped her heal her people and save many lives from future catastrophe.

The older woman cleared her throat and dropped her hand. "I had visions of your future, young one. Let me ease your spirit with just one final revelation and then I will leave you to your own decision and thoughts." She reached out with one arm and clutched the woman tightly. "If you stay here you know you will live the rest of your life wondering what if, and that's no way for any human being to live." She counseled before bowing to the woman and walking away. "And if you choose to leave remember, your brother and I will work magic to make sure you can come home, laws be damned."

Zenani smiled watching the elderly woman saunter off down the road back towards the village. She let out a sigh of relief that she had been holding for quite some time. Zenani looked back into the sunrise as she tried once again to clear her mind. She closed her eyes focusing on her vision feeling the emotions and studying the subjects presented to her. The ghost of a man's touch lingered on her skin before sorrow and anger followed. "Two sharigan eyes, a fox shadow, and a man child." She voiced out loud having thought over her vision. She closed her eyes and used her chakra to entwine with the wind.

Word had spread like fire about the devastation and horrors that Pain and his crew would bring about the world. Already, men and woman had died over foolishness ranging from village missions to the sins of pride. And more were sure to come with the Fourth Shinobi War reaching its peak. Her yellow slanted eyes scanned the heavens as she read the signs and heard the call once more for her hand. She listened to it command her to go forward and fulfill a mission. A mission she had yet to figure out what exactly it was about. The wind spoke to her and gave her a name.

_Naruto_

She opened her eyes and smiled. "Naruto." She said hearing the name and giving it life.

"Naruto"

She repeated his name and after each time, her smile grew larger and larger. The wind whispered another name and then another until she finally knew them all.

"Sakura and the Copy Ninja Kakashi." She voiced closing her eyes and getting a visual. After a few minutes she reopened her eyes revealing two solid yellow ones. Her memory recalled the great Kakashi when he was brought to her parents seeking their audience. How brave he stood but she knew better. She could read right through his defenses unlike her parents. Kakashi was on edge the whole time. Her mind flashed to the other two and she nodded committing themselves to memory. She didn't know them personally but in a few minutes she would know everything she needed to.

Finally having a solid piece of information she took a step forward and brushed off her black robe revealing a solid black cat suit. The wind blew her long purple hair about her wildly in front of her towards the east. She sniffed the air and nodded in confirmation.

"Naruto, son of the great Hokage Minato is on his way." She announced with a smile. "Oh Lady Tsunade, what do you bring to my door step now?"

* * *

**Review, Fav, and Follow.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sleep

**Chapter 4: Sleep**

"How long will it take us to reach this village Kakashi, Sensei?" The blonde spoke slightly behind his rather unusually focused sensei. His speed only placing him barely at the copy nin's side. The blazing sun was out among them unlike the last few days where it lay hidden among the clouds. The rain had pelted their backside along their journey through the plains that stretched as far as the eye could see. There feet beat feather light along the grass racing as quickly as possible towards the edge of the fields. The tall blades of grass blew in waves along the meadows rustling the patches of dandelions that blew with them. They moved relatively in silence until now. The blonde and pinkette's backs were soaked with sweat from the nonstop movement that day. It set them on edge even more to see their usually calm sensei move with lithe agility and deadly silence. Not even during their sleeping rounds did he crack open a page in his usual Icha Icha series tucked safely in the compartment of his jacket.

Kakashi hadn't even broken a sweat as he led his pupils through the tall grass knowing that they weren't exactly covered from the sight of their enemies. The heat stuck to them in contrast to the humid atmosphere of the forests behind them. His agile form ran as if carried by the wind. His silver hair blew wildly in various directions shining among the green-beige foliage and husks of corn stalks. Behind him bobbed the heads of brilliant yellow and eccentric bubblegum pink as they hid among the safety of the land with their eyes peeled for danger.

Days had passed and soon it became weeks. Kakashi could feel it in the younger ninja's; their frustration and exhaustion palatable and present. It weighed heavily in their bones and made their footing heavier among the soil of the wheat fields that they were now approaching. No one journeyed this far or in this direction due to the extreme climate change and lack of villages. Out here were many retired ninjas, bounty hunters, farmers, merchants, and of course a few scoundrels that managed to defy the law and now lay fearful if caught. Out here the law was different and they could be killed by anyone and anything on sight. A few villages provided them room to live but for the most part they used their isolation for safety. The fresh painful memories of a battle fought and loved ones lost hung on their backs. They were all too well aware that Pain and a few other characters were out just waiting to end their lives.

"And why didn't she send for the ANBU to do this mission? I should be at the hospital helping." Sakura muttered feeling the slow familiar ache of depression muddle between her thoughts again. It ate at her like crows on the dead until she cried herself to sleep. Pills snatched from the hospital became her treatment for rest seeing as it avoided her most nights or left her crying in agony. They had lost so many and the village was in the throes of repair trying desperately to grasp onto what little faith and hope they had left. She needed to be saving lives and healing the injured not on some suicide mission that she barely had any information to go on. Her back was drenched from rain and sweat having run for hours unused to the extreme consecutive activity.

Kakashi sighed weary of the two he had in his company while his feet propelled him forward. He'd much rather have gone on this mission himself if it meant making time and moving in silence. His brown eye stared straight ahead while they cut across another wild field of vegetables and fresh harvests. His senses were on high alert aware of even the presence of birds flying to the east of them. His legs pumped pushing him forward towards their destination. Why the Lady Hokage thought it was a brilliant idea to take the two with him was beyond his pondering ability. The woman hadn't given him anything but a letter to give to Lady Zenani and a scroll. The scroll was very vague. It simply said, follow Kasaikage instructions and make good time. No further information was given to provide background knowledge on the mission they were to partake. This was a classified S-Rank retrieval mission and that was all that was to be said. There was no map, no names, no description…nothing.

They had crossed a barren desert, wild fields, and shady forests of different nature and names. The scent of the ocean was not too far making the young blonde confused. Kakashi led the team seemingly running on a never ending burst of chakra that had even Naruto envious. His speed was legendary and he seemed to be in a particularly intense mood that had him showcasing such prized ability. Their bodies finally broke free of the grass to stop above a hill. They looked down to see a small fishing village with a few boats bouncing in the small currents of the sea. The blue crystal water sparkled and reflected the sunlight. The call of birds to a meal of fish could be heard even at their distance. Men carried giant carts of wheat and vegetables on the dusty trail into town. Lots of shirtless men worked on the boats loading in their catches of seafood. Kakashi silently walked forward down the dirt road towards the village quickly followed by his companions. He could hear their feet drag a bit and he knew they needed rest but time was not on their side. They needed to get to the Inferno Republic as soon as possible. They entered the village and walked casually along the cobblestone paths that led them towards the docks. Various stores, markets, and houses passed by along their trek towards the seas shore. Men and women stopped to share in conversation or were given a glass of water to cool them from the blaze of the sun on their tanned backs.

"I'm starving!" Naruto mumbled having lost the normal pep in his voice at seeing food. Lately, he found himself no longer excited by the simple things he enjoyed like Ramen and a good training session. With age came knowledge. And for the first time really, the Rookie 9 began to understand truly the sacrifices and price it paid to be a ninja of any rank. He watched wistfully at the sight of children sitting among each other on the floor peeling away at boiled shrimp in a black pot that sat in the center. Their little fingers were aided by some of the older kids that shared in the meal eating with laughter among them. The laughter rang so loud that Naruto stopped to stare. His heart pained a bit having forgotten the simply joy.

"Leaf ninja, this is where you stop."

The three ninja stopped immediately in their tracks tensing at the sound of the feminine voice that dare call them out among the villagers. Kakashi turned cautiously bringing his chakra to a rise to look at the person that called out to them. To their left near the children that were enjoying their lunch sat a woman at the table with a man that shared the same dark skinned complexion as she did. Light yellow feline eyes smirked at them while her long purple ponytail blew in the sea guided breeze. She wore an orange jacket similar to that of Naruto's old one with a beige scarf wrapped around her neck. The muscular man sitting next to her was at least two inches taller than she was with short cropped purple hair dressed in a red skin tight muscle shirt like Kakashi's with glowing yellow eyes as well. He had already begun eating wasting no time for the arrivals to settle and enjoy their steaming soup. There were bowls of fresh seafood steaming on the table in front of three chairs waiting for them.

"Please sit, and eat. We have much to discuss before we go further." The woman spoke looking at Kakashi with a smirk. "You look good Kakashi. I was wondering when you were going to finally develop muscle."

The Copy Nin sighed and went to take a seat much to the surprise of the alerted ninja braced for a fight. He shoved his fist in his pockets and sat down heavily in the chair while looking at the woman frown. "Must you be a pain?" He asked before reaching for his chopsticks and picking up his bowl. "Nice to see you, Ryu." He spoke through the guise on his mouth. A small smile dared appear through the fabric of his mask.

The young man to her side nodded and ate with a smile. "I didn't believe you were coming till I felt it for myself. Eat!" He spoke before shoving a mouthful of seafood and noodles in his mouth. The two young ninja stood their ground unsure of the visitors and what to make of the situation.

Zenani was looking offended "A pain?" She spoke in disbelief. "What about you? You were supposed to be here days ago! Care to explain what happened." She nearly growled out. He placed his uneaten bowl down quietly and dug into his jacket. His hands pulled out a letter with the seal of the Hokage on the back. Quickly he handed it to her and she took it graciously.

He looked up at her and shrugged. "I got lost." He causally looked back at his food making no move to eat it just yet in front of everyone.

"Sensei!" Naruto shouted in exasperation. "You idiot!" Sakura yelled the loudest glaring daggers into him. "You said you knew where you were going and that you did this before!"

The woman sneered. "We were waiting up ahead. We normally capture ones seeking our village before they enter into the Forest of Woes which is another week's journey." She explained breaking into the envelope using her chakra and taking out the letter with her name on it.

"Who are you?" Sakura stated with shock feeling unease.

The woman pointed for them to take a seat again. "I'm the one you've been looking for. Now eat. You need your strength." She commanded reading silently to herself before folding the letter and handing it to the man at her side. Ryu placed his chopsticks down to read it himself before looking to her with a questioning gaze. Her head turned sideways and she looked about the shining sea enjoying the moment before surely hell would break loose. She caught the questioning look of Kakashi and she sighed. "It's worse than I thought. Based on the letter I just read, you are all in need of my services. I cannot give you men from my army as this is not my war. But a little healing and training cost me very little I suppose." She thought carefully staring at her glass of water.

Kakashi's interest was spiked by the contents of the letter Lady Tsunade wrote. He watched her eyes flicker to Naruto and Sakura with a smile on her face. He looked to see Naruto already indulging in the meal slurping like a happy child while Sakura simply sat unmoving towards her food frowning unwavering at the Kasaikage. Lady Zenani stared at Sakura in the face with a smirk enjoying the confrontational glare of having Sakura's question lay unanswered.

"Little Sakura Harano." She began watching the young kunoichi stiffen at being addressed by her full name from a stranger. "Let me inform you of your duties since I am now aware of the situation myself. My name is Zenani Yoruichi Shihōin the 43rd and current Kasaikage of the Inferno Republic. This by my side is Ryu Yoshi Shihōin the soon to be 44th Kasaikage upon my departure from my village to yours. I brought him here to bear witness to this meeting so that he could report this to my people. And I would not make a threatening move little Sakura daughter of Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno from the Hidden Leaf Village." She watched her green emerald eyes widened and her fist tighten at her side. Naruto nearly choked to look in horror at the woman's ability to know that information. Her eyes went to Naurto and she smiled. "And it's nice to meet you Naruto Uzamaki son of Kushina and Minato Uzamaki and possibly future Hokage of the leaf." She acknowledged picking up her glass of water and taking a sip casually.

"Really! How did you? Did Grandma Tsunade tell you this!" He practically yelled out of excitement. "Are you some kind of witch?!" Sakura hissed at him about referring to their Hokage in such a way in front of strangers.

The woman laughed out loud along with her brother catching the looks of bypassers who simply smiled at them enjoying the afternoon sea salt. "Man child, I suppose you could say that. And does Tsunade know about your fond nickname of her." She asked completely forgetting about honorifics.

Sakura stood up and banged her hands on the table catching everyone's attention around them. "Her name is Lady Tsunade Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Do not mock her name." She stated protectively rattling the table. However, she was shocked to see the man known as Ryu did not even give her a glance and Zenani didn't flinch either despite the rising level of chakra. Everyone could feel Sakura's edgy emotions and knew that the recent events took a toll on the normally reserved ninja.

Zenani leaned forward and crossed her fingers on the table in front of her. "I would watch who you are talking to girl. You are surrounded by very lethal men and women. You will die before you even get your fist up." She mocked watching humorously as Kakashi managed to wolf down his food without anyone catching him in the act. His mask covered his face and his empty bowl was placed on the table silently.

"Sakura, enough." He stated watching her turn her heated glare onto him. "Lighten up. If you haven't noticed already both women have a special bond which is why ANBU wouldn't be sent on this mission and she trusted us with it."

Sakura's chest heaved before she relaxed and blushed from embarrassment. Zenani could see the girl was fatigued and on edge just by looking at her. She waved her hand dismissing the whole scene. She surveyed all three of them taking in their current states, strengths, and weaknesses. Naruto's slim body was leaned over slightly and the skin underneath his eyes spoke of restless nights and bad dreams. Sakura's body was very tense feeding off some irrational fear that she was to be attacked at any moment. Kakashi looked perfectly the same but his aura spoke of a harsh life and terrible days.

"Kakashi, walk with me please." She asked rising from her seat and stepping away from the table. She waited patiently for the tall ninja to rise and walk alongside of her.

Sakura looked at the pair with disdain moving to reach out and stop Kakashi from following the witch until a hard grip forced her to stay put. She looked to see the hand belonged to Naruto who held a serious look on his face. He shook his head lightly before letting go. Both watched silently as their sensei walked away to follow the mysterious woman that brought more questions than answers.

The pair walked down the path towards the docks out of hearing from those around her. People waved at her and smiled in passing. A few children ran by and she touched their heads lightly to remind them to be careful. The tall high ranking ninja had his hands in his pockets callously walking as if he had not a care in the world. But, she knew better. His eye looked at her and she could see the slight pout of his lips through his mask. "What are you going to read my mind, again?" He asked underneath his breath. "You're seriously creepier than I remember."

"That's incredible that you can remember at all seeing as you were passed out through most of it." She countered remembering a distant time when he was seriously injured on the brink of death during his younger years. "We meet and I find that you are exhausted yet again in my presence. Why?" she suddenly asked very seriously. "I'm giving you the opportunity to tell me so I don't have to forcefully take what I want from you."

His hand came up and combed through the top of his silver hair and he stopped in his tracks. Anxiety made his fingers stiff and already he was growing tired of her prodding. He looked into her feline eyes finding that she herself haven't changed since they last crossed paths. Her hair was longer and she herself was much leaner with her feminine muscle build underneath her chocolate like skin. He looked her in the eye unwavering trying to convey what he could not say out loud. His body slouched and pain reflected so deep in his eyes that it struck a nerve inside of her. She nodded and simply looked out at the sparkling sea. "I know it's bad when you willingly hand over your mind." She whispered crossing her arms to let out a harsh breath. "But, I will not take it. Tell me. Use words."

She flinched shockingly as he hugged her to him and moved silently out of view of her watch dogs gazing from the boats along the docks. He pushed her against the brick wall of the alley way and revealed his sharingan to her among the shadows. His slender fingers held up the leaf insignia for her to see. Golden rounded orbs moved to slits gazing into his stare that left her frozen in time. Flashes of images played into her mind crushing the warmth inside of her until her blood chilled in her arteries. She gripped his face with both hands trying to grasp onto reality and escape the hell he had relinquished on her mind. Her hold was weakening and she could feel herself succumb to the beginning phase of madness. Quickly she let go and pushed him back causing him to stumble a bit in the small space. Her lip tightened and her eyes closed while she clutched her chest breathing harshly. Her fingernails scraped the brick wall and shook as she tried to keep control over herself. She heaved heavily trying to hold back tears she could feel wanting to fall down her waterline. "No-no!" She muttered sorting through the information. "She said but…No..not Jiriya too." She spoke reaching for him again. He came to her, stepping lightly his tall frame like an anchor to her. He allowed her hands to run across his face and her eyes continued to see things he could not. She seemed to be in a trance mumbling things in a foreign language. Her eyes ran over his body seeing scars that told stories and whispered names before she gasped in horror.

"You died." She whispered touching his cheeks consolingly while he moved her hands away a bit too weary still from the ordeal. "I knew it." She muttered holding him to her. "I could feel it in my sleep. You stupid man! Why?!" Not allowing him to answer she quickly pulled herself together glaring at him. Her gaze hardened and she knew what needed to be done. "Suffering is upon all of you. I will do what I can." She vowed feeling rage inside of her. Already her mind was working on forming a plan and seeing into the eyes of the demons that committed atrocious crimes that she dreamt about.

"You need to rest. Why don't I take the kittens home and you follow my brother. You are no good to your Hokage in this state-."

"They're not kittens." He cut off.

She stopped and rolled her eyes. "You're right. However, despite their age of adulthood, they still wander around the forests like young pups. My eyes have seen exactly who I'm dealing with and I must say I'm not impressed." She snarled. Feeling his cool demeanor shift and she softened knowing that she was touching a sore spot. Her hands reached out to touch his face feeling the small sparks of static in her fingertips. "And what's worst is I'm finding the blind leading the blind in front of me. You-"

"Time to be on our way." He spoke cutting her off and turning around brushing her warm hands away from his face delicately. She moved to confront him but he simply stopped and looked at her coldly making her halt in her tracks. "We need to move forward with whatever plan Tsunade has informed you with. Which leads me to this next question…How much time do we really have until we need to be ready for the final act."

She looked away and frowned. "I need to see first before I can get an answer to that." She watched him stiffen slightly before turning to walk away nonchalantly. She moved alongside of him to stroll back towards his group. Her face turned towards the direction of where his comrades sat and ate their fill. "And that sweet boy needs as much training and love from the world as he can get in these final hours." She spoke gently feeling the wind lift her ponytail behind her.

He stopped to look at her before a small smirk came to his lips. "Good thing you're here then to protect what's left."

She smiled brightly seemingly forgetting their dark conflict a few seconds before. They stood in front of the adults and she smiled down at them. "I've decided what I will do with all of you." She announced clapping her hands together. "We're not going to your village just yet. I'm taking you elsewhere."

"What?" Naruto yelled standing along with Sakura and moving around the table. "You have to come back with us! That's the only option! And-"

"You are absolutely right! Time is running out and you all need to be trained. But first…" she dragged. Her fist opened revealing white fine powder and blew into their faces making sure to hit Kakashi as well.

"_Somno_" She muttered watching them all succumb to slumber.

One by one she watched as Naruto and Sakura fell to their knees and passed out. Kakashi gripped her wrist tightly fighting off her sleeping spell as best as he could. She turned to him and touched his face gently. "Do not despair, Kakashi."

His eyes widened and he sunk down as well holding onto her tightly before falling to his feet. Everyone walked by as if nothing was happening. Even the children peeling shrimp laughed at the event before their eyes. The juices from their meal ran down their fingers and mouths while they spoke about the great queen. Ryu stood up from his bowl and called for the waitress to receive her payment.

"I'm ready to depart." She spoke as her brother lifted Sakura and Naruto like sacks of potatoes and carried them back towards the hill from which they came. She bent down to run her fingers along Kakashi's jaw and over his eyelid that hid the sharingan. A few men came along and picked up his body delicately. She walked forward and smiled at the children watching in awe as the mysterious woman left.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth is in the Voodoo

Review, Fav, and Follow! Typically I look for a** minimum of four reviews before I update.** This lets me know people are reading and then I wont wait forever to update.

Updated 11/8/2015 1:04pm - Need 5 reviews before I update.

* * *

**This Chapter has been brought to you by...**.

**Prescripto13** -Thank you! I do try to paint a picture.

**Mel** \- Thanks you're such a doll.

**Snowball A.K.A. WinterWolf** -Thanks for your review. Love your name!

* * *

**Thank you for the Follows and Favs I received.**

EbonySapphire, justiin, FrancesDW, ruler of the ice dragons, , WinterWolf, Kira Neami, CheddarLord, Nomi3x, xxRyuu-himexx, cv snowblind, Angel 282, Jaria, K. , , and shadowofdestrution.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Truth is in the Voodoo**

Kakashi sat up in a cold sweat from his forced slumber reaching out with aching hands. His heart was beating as if in slow motion and his blood pumped loudly in his ears. Calloused hands gripped his head as his body rolled on the soft bed underneath him. Groaning, he peeled his eyes open to the darkness surrounding him. Shakily he pushed his body upwards and squinted his eyes adjusting them as best as he could to his environment. A small thin crease of light peered through the cracks of a leather hide flap. Looking around with a bit more clarity he could see the shadows of his two comrades sleeping peacefully in the corners of the small room. Naruto's loud snores broke the silence around him and mingled with Sakura's whimpers. He pushed himself up against the wall to tilt his head back and close his eyes. His body felt heavy as if it was getting over an illness. He flexed his fingers to stretch feeling them pop and tense in some places. He listened intently of anything to give his whereabouts. The sound of an ocean was heard through the walls of his current holding. The wind blew ruffling a few feathers from birds strolling along the way. He relaxed even more until he found what he was looking for.

With great effort he managed to move across the cotton soft bedding. His legs unraveled around the thin sheets that he was wrapped around. His feet touched solidly against the cool grain of wood that creaked from his weight. He slouched his tall form down a bit and made his way to the exit where the tiniest ray of light snuck in to check on them. Kakashi stumbled outside and grasp for support against the entry doorway. He looked out cursing the brightness of the sun to see the source of his current state sitting on the white sandy beach in a relaxed meditation. Her long dark purple ponytail blew in the wind and her white cloth covered body aligned with the setting sun in perfect sync. Kakashi pushed against the flap of the small hut and walked forward staggering. His feet sunk in the sand from his body weight. He wobbled forward desperately to sit down and rest. He ungracefully made it to her side and gravity took him down the moment he made contact. His body fell next to her into the sand and he didn't even bother trying to fight it.

"Where are we?" He groaned hearing the dry sound of his voice reverberate through his chest.

"We are on the tiny little island of Saint Anna Maria." She spoke opening her eyes and digging into her bag that sat in front of her. She pulled out a worn brown wine skin canteen and handed it to him. The slosh of the liquid inside could be heard noting him of what it is. She watched concerned as he guzzled the water down. "She was a foreign server of God from the Christian religion further pass the great four oceans. It is believed that she followed God's will and he led her along a harsh journey where she saw great pain and tragedy yet she still persevered. She did not become weary in doing good for all of life. Even from the mouths of my people, they speak about her great love and sacrifice. Much time had passed and so it is believed that she stopped here where she met a man and lived in paradise."

She watched him slowly bring the canteen down and use the back of his hand as a napkin. He looked forward out into the cool glittering water's surface where the sun kissed it gently. "You are not upset?" She asked curiously noting the calm peaceful aura he held.

"You have never harmed me before." He answered looking straight into the setting sun refusing to meet her eyes.

"But we only met once!" She exclaimed incredulously.

"And that once was a lifetime." He muttered finally looking her way with a knowing gaze.

A blush came to her cheeks and she found that she could not look at him. Haughtily she put her hands back in her lap and held Chamomile and Verbena flowers in her hands. She inhaled deeply before exhaling going back into a light meditative rest.

Kakashi's hands dug into the sand and he watched it pour through his fingers while his eyes looked onto the horizon. "I haven't slept like that in ages." He muttered feeling oddly invigorated now despite the lethargic feel of his limps. The desire to lie back down still settled in the pit of his belly. "How long-"

"Three days." She cut off. "You and the others got up to fulfill body functions before falling back to sleep instantly. Naruto's body went through more trauma however. His body was rebuking all the junk he consumed. And Sakura sleeps in increments that are quite disturbing. Her mind is too busy to allow her to rest properly. Foolish girl." She spoke before her lips muttered and her eyes opened. She lay the flowers on the crystal white colored sand in front of her where a symbol he didn't notice before was etched clearly by her finger. "My spell only works to induce all of you into sleep but not to keep you there. How long you stay is up to your own mind and body. But you should know that already."

Kakashi smirked looking at her smooth face and slowly growing smile. He lay lazily down in the sand uncaring of the possibility of getting sand in his choppy hair or in his clothes. The air tingled around him which meant her magic was at work. He stretched his legs before him and closed his eyes lightly enjoying the sea breeze upon his face and the small spray of salt water on his cheeks. A yell was heard from the hut he had exited. Kakashi could feel Naruto's chakra flare dangerously from behind him. He turned to see the young man run out of the hut looking sleepy and dazed still. He stopped and looked around scared before his wide greenish eyes fell on the pair.

He scrambled away from the door and fought against the pull of the sand running towards them. He stopped a few inches behind them in a panic. "Sakura won't wake up! What did you do!?" He growled out pointing accusingly at Zenani's back. His knees gave out and he sunk down next to Kakashi in the sand.

Simone watched humorously as he used his strength from his impressively large reservoir of chakra to keep him from completely succumbing and laying flat. She pulled her shawl closer around her shoulders tightly and gazed upon his shaking arms. "She will wake up when she wants to." She spoke cryptically watching him fall to his front and then roll onto his back.

Kakashi waved tiredly at the blonde boy and handed him the canteen. "Sensei?!" Naruto questioned before reaching out and taking it aggressively.

"Why does my body feel like this?" He asked sitting up and correcting himself so that his head was aligned with the rest of them facing the ocean. Immediately, he began drinking and moaned at the coolness of the water sliding down his strained throat.

"Well it's no surprise. After all you have pushed your body to extremes and gave yourselves very little time to fully recoup before going back out to do whatever it is that has captured your attention. " Her hand broke from mediation and waved her hand about in a flurry. "Once I performed the sleeping spell, I also used a healing type of technique developed by the women in my family called _Vicissim Sanationis_. This spell is a detox technique. Your muscles feel weak because I forced your body to reset itself and sleep. Your muscles are now building stronger tissue and your internal organs are cleansing. Which reminds me, Naruto…" She eyed him glaringly. "You are now on a strict protein and energy diet. Ramen is not a food group."

Naruto took the canteen from his mouth and complained. "You can't make me!" He cried childishly. "And how do you know that? Did Kakashi tell you?" He asked accusingly looking over to his ex-sensei.

Zenani laughed with a mirthful smile. "He told me everything!" She said watching Kakashi look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Even that little thing you do with the peanut butter…in the bathroom." She said winking watching his face grow a fiery red before yelling in horror.

"Kakashi! How do you know?"

Kakashi tried to sit up but only managed to come up to his elbows. "What are you doing with peanut butter in the bathroom?" He asked curiously now intrigued at the turn of conversation. Zenani laughed hysterically clapping her hands clearly enjoying herself. She waved her hands watching Naruto manage to sit up straight clearly putting in a lot of effort to reach for Kakashi and strangle him. His body twisted in the sand making his temporary quest a harsh struggle.

"He doesn't know, Naruto! He didn't tell me." She said still chuckling and watching him fall over, giving up. Feeling a bit sorry for the young man, she stood up and walked around Kakashi to at least help Naruto get comfortable. She lifted him by his arms and rolled him around so that he laid in the same manner as Kakashi with his legs out. His legs lay forward towards the coast, head back down in the sand. Her fingers touched along his arm feeling his muscles relax.

Naruto watched her hands come out and hover above his body. She moved them around above him from his feet to his head and back again around his torso in circular motions. She nodded clearly approving whatever his body was doing. "You are healing rapidly. Faster than I expected." She explained moving away. "You have quite a skill in stamina."

"You know so much about us." Naruto spoke finally relaxing and succumbing to his weakness. "You really are a witch." He muttered.

Zenani looked at him imploringly. "A gift, passed down from my mother…from her mother...from her mother…and so forth." She explained. "You young Naruto are able to maintain a massive chakra reserve allowing you to do amazing things similar to Kakashi's sharingan which gives him the ability to copy chakra techniques on the first go. My little gifts vary depending on my current goals." She explained pulling her white shawl around her again tighter feeling the energy change around them.

"On the day of your great awakening, which I will be present for. We will have a conversation of a lifetime Naruto and I will reveal all." She spoke with ambiguity.

"Where is she!"

Kakashi sighed feeling his last moments of peace leave him. His body slouched and he lay down fully again to close his eyes hoping the sand would swallow him whole so he could avoid the scene Sakura was about to start. Naruto could barely move with his eyes only looking upwards at the upside down image of Sakura wobbly moving towards Lady Zenani in a threatening manner. Zenani frowned adjusting her ponytail and tightening it. "This girl." She muttered already mentally exhausted from the bubblegum spitfire raging through the sand.

"I'm going to-" Sakura reached for her putting lots of strength in her fist and unleashing it towards the back of Zenani's head. Zenani turned quickly and in a blink of an eye her fist was caught. Sakura's eyes bulged feeling the woman tighten her hand around her fist and smirk. "Had I been any other woman then that attack might have worked." Zenani's eyes trailed her body and smirked. "You will need so much work." She hissed tossing her fist away and pushing her back with enough force that she slid back through the sand.

Sakura was enraged. Using her iron like strength she pushed herself up until she fell back feeling exhausted. Her cheeks were pink from embarrassment while Zenani looked indifferent. She watched frustratingly as Lady Zenani stalked up to her and grabbed her by her feet. Quickly, Zenani dragged her through the sand so that she was lying on the other side of Naruto far away from her yet close by so she could monitor her health.

"What are you doing!?" Sakura yelled trying to kick but her feet felt like giant ankle weights were holding her down. Her fingers danced along her waist for her kunai but she found it to be gone. She looked down noticing for the first time that all her things were gone except for the clothing on her back. She looked at Kakashi and Naruto noticing Naruto's things were missing except for Kakashi who still had on his vest and his belt.

Zenani looked down at her after dumping her in the sand. She looked to Naruto who leaned over to give Sakura the canteen in his hand. She eyed it distrusting before looking to Lady Zenani with a glare refusing to show weakness. The woman simply shrugged and moved away. "Much to the disagreement of my current judgement, I'm healing you so that you can be on your way back to your village." She sneered going back towards the hut from which they had come.

Sakura fought hard to sit up but she slouched and fell back into the sand. She huffed loudly before rolling her head to see Kakashi with his worn Icha Icha book open and Naruto holding the canteen out to her. She eyed it again feeling the thirst rage inside of her that was once eclipsed by her rage. She snatched the bottle away from Naruto and drank the last bit.

Naruto smiled and lay back down sighing deeply. He exhaled in contentment for the first time in a long time despite his situation. The wind ruffled his blonde hair and cooled his body gradually. The suns heat rubbed him soothingly like a mother to a baby's back when the child was tired. He looked back to see the hide cloth of the hut open. Lady Zenani lifted a big pot he didn't recognize seeing inside of the hut. She walked with it a little ways and hooked it on a wooden stand. He watched her push a few sticks together underneath it and add a bit of coal. She left again and came back with a bucket of what looked to be water and bits of chicken. She poured it all into the pot and placed everything to the side. She dumped a few green stalks of foliage inside the pot as well. He watched her fascinatingly as she spit on the wood and a fire immediately erupted.

"Wow…" He whispered feeling no chakra pull from her at all.

"What are you aweing about?" Sakura asked putting down the canteen and allowing her body to relax. She didn't like it but she knew she wasn't going anywhere in her current condition. _If I can just get to my rejuvenation pills._

"Oh hun, I threw those away a long time ago." Zenani stated coming back to them holding a bowl of vegetables and a knife in her hand. She sat down besides Kakashi and began to cut carrots and potatoes.

Sakura gasped unable to move this time to get away from the woman. She stilled at having her thoughts be read literally right before her. Naruto laughed before nodding. "Voodoo Hokage you're so weird."

Zenani stopped slicing choosing to point her knife dangerously at Naruto. Sakura inhaled sharply unsure of the situation. "Little girl, it's not my fault that all of you project your thoughts as if you are screaming them onto other people." She explained before going back to chopping her vegetables." And I occasionally will dabble in Voodoo but that's not really my style. Now who told you about Voodoo anyway?" She asked a bit curious.

Naruto beamed brightly looking up into the sunset sky. "Pervy Sage talked about it when we were supposedly on a mission to learn more about my control of Sage mode. He was trying to talk to a woman but he swore she used some magic to make him itch every time he thought of her name." His smile slowly began to leave his face at the reminder of his departed teacher. He looked over Kakashi's body at Zenani. "He said she performed Voodoo which is magic."

Zenani kept slicing but her face now held the smile that had gone from Naruto's face. "Pervy Sage was always chasing a skirt. I wouldn't be surprised if she did. And Voodoo is another variation of magic dating back to the tribes about three years journey South from here. It's not dark…or magic…just different." She said in contemplation. "Built around the premise of religion and that 'Kami-'," She spoke using her fingers as quotations. "-let's say is the supreme being and we must live a life constantly learning from our past while paying respect to our present so that we may live again as better versions of ourselves. Now the rituals they perform involves the body and the spirit of the soul unlike other magic including my own. Voodoo is very potent but also requires mastery and complete understanding that there is always equal exchange, karma, and respect at play otherwise things could backfire and get ugly quickly." She picked up a potatoe and began slicing it with her sharp blade looking at it intensely.

Zenani looked at Naruto cautiously stilling her hand. "One thing you must all know about magic is that it can't always fix your problems. Well not the most important ones anyway. Those are the ones that require real grit and tenacity. Using magic to get ahead may help in the short run but in the long term of things you will suffer twice as much." She said before standing to make her way towards the pot aware of the pair of mismatch eyes following her silhouette.

"All this talk about magic isn't going to help us. We need to get out of here and get back!" Sakura mumbled pushing the sand away with her heel disgustedly. She felt sick and nauseous. Her body felt so heavy she couldn't even move to sit up. She froze feeling something light lay in her lap. Sakura looked to see a mission scroll from her shishou. She looked up to see Zenani standing there glaring down at her before sneering and walking off to collect firewood.

"Well girl, read it. See what your beloved Hokage has to say about you getting back anytime soon." She spoke uncaring of her words. Naruto bent forward curious to see what was written on the folded pieces of paper. Sakura moved her hands down to grasp the papers and slowly she began to read them. Naruto watched her facial expression turn into a dark frown before a gasp left her lips. She flipped the papers around seeing the symbol belonging to the Leaf Village and the signature of Tsunade's name instead of her title as Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. She couldn't deny the penmanship and the style of writing that belonged to her Shishou. Her hands shook before the papers dropped to her lap again.

Naruto frowned and reached over grabbing the papers himself. He too began reading over the words with wide eyes before his own eyes closed. It made since and he knew something was odd. How they went on this classified mission without any mission scroll or real debriefing. "We're not that badly beaten." He said to the wind watching the golden yellows and bright oranges begin to fade into the dark blues at a far distance.

Kakashi still sat with his head in his book slightly looking at the corner of his eyes at the papers. He didn't need to read to understand what was written. His gut had told him the moment Tsunade asked for Naruto and Sakura to join him in the crazy journey to the Inferno Republic. His eyes went back to looking at the words on the page; seeing them but not reading them.

"You are no good to anyone tired the way you are." Zenani stated placing the sticks down in front of them and lighting it on fire with her fingers. She waved her hand encouraging the flames to grow and provide warmth among the cooling breeze under the setting sun. "And this little journey is not the reasoning behind your recent weaknesses." She said eyeing them all. Her arms crossed and she walked forward to the flowers in the sand and her finger created a new symbol that released a vibration in the earth. "You don't know what great stride it took for her to contact me of all people and risk her own life for my help. There is a reason why the Inferno Republic never gets involved in the affairs of other nations. Do you know the cost for seeking the help of the Inferno Nation?" She asked eyeing Sakura with a frown.

Sakura looked away trying to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. She felt a little betrayal that her Sensei did not think she was still strong enough to handle her own. The same feeling of always coming up short echoed inside of her. Suddenly her chin was pulled and she was forced to look at a pair of yellow feline eyes. She fought to pull her chin out of her hold but Zenani's strength held her firm.

"It is death my dear. You see to have our help in solving your country's problems requires in return payment. The price is the death of the one to make the deal and all those who know about it. This is to ensure the safety of our own village." She pushed her chin away out of her hold softly. Her fingers ran through Sakuras hair none too gently making Sakura snatch her head back in offense. "And your Hokage made a deal with a Supreme Inferno Republic Soul Sorceress at that!" She laughed mockingly walking over to the flowers and dropping the few stands of Sakura's hair amongst it.

"Shut up." Sakura growled out angrily.

"She did all this for people she believe in her soul can do more than just save a village of lives but bring redemption to the Hidden Leaf. She sent you to me because she knows the value of teaching a man to fish versus fishing for him all the time which she has been doing for you until now. That power you have is nothing if you lack the backbone and intelligence to use it." She spoke with words cutting through Sakura like a knife to butter.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled a bit louder.

Her eyes stared right into Sakura's soul seeing all that she needed to see. "She risks her life to save a little girl who talks so highly about saving her village when she can't even develop the common sense of a sheep among the fox." She said speaking of dual roles.

"I said shut up!" Sakura yelled now that her tears were falling from humiliation slowly down her cheeks. Her fingernails dug into the sand at her side in anguish as she fought to stand and silence the woman herself. She could feel Naruto's eyes on her and he sat up suddenly with a burst of energy in a protective stance in front of Sakura. Zenani moved back quickly mimicking his pose. "Please stop it." He muttered not liking the way that her cold words aimed at his friend.

Zenani frowned watching the twitch in his body; a sign of fatigue. She got out of the pose and stood straighter. Her index finger went out towards Naruto and then she pointed downwards. Right before everyone's eyes he fell down to his knees. Then his torso went backwards to lay him flat against the sand once again. "Don't be so hasty. The fire that is getting ready to be lit underneath your butt is coming soon as well. Right when I'm done with her." She said pointing to an angry Sakura who watched as Naruto tried to get up again only to fall back helplessly. His body rolled in the sand until he became still and growled. Sand kicked up around him and Sakura settling deeper in places that were most uncomfortable. Sakura swallowed thickly and looked to Kakashi, but he simply lay there face in the crook of his book seemingly captivated by the scenes of his perverted novel.

"Why aren't you trying to get out and get back to the village!" She yelled out at Kakashi as her tears leaked. "How can you just lay there and not say-"

"_Siliteum"_

Sakura's mouth opened but no words came out. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. The firelight caused her skin to glow and her tears to reflect its light. Her hands came up gradually feeling weaker now to clutch her throat in despair. Her lips moved but nothing was heard. She screamed in silence throwing sand in her direction missing her completely.

"That's enough little brat! For a grown woman, you got some lungs on you. The first lesson you will learn is control of that mouth and those crocodile tears. And don't go dragging Kakashi and Naruto into your mess." She spat. "Kakashi did what he was supposed to do. He trained you and taught you the value of staying strong besides your fellow ninja and working as a team. That was all that you were supposed to receive from him. Just like Tsunade taught you the value of hard work and a little sweat. Now to sum things up, I'm here to give you backbone and common sense." She scoffed moving to stand over her. "You got yourself into this with that mouth and those silly actions of yours while in battle. Naruto saves you millions of times and yet you risk his life and others to go back to the one that tried to take yours? Tell do you even care about Sasuke outside of the realms of your vanity?" She questioned hitting a nerve.

That caught their attention and even Kakashi moved his book down to look at Sakura. Her lips moved but nothing came out and more tears slid down her cheeks. Zenani nodded. "Yes, you think on that. And you also think on why you constantly try to prove yourself physically in situations that require intelligence." She said crossing her arms. A pulse ran from her feet to suddenly and frowned.

"You don't know anything about how we feel!" Naruto growled out showing his temper.

Zenani turned her head towards him to look into his eyes. She could feel his energy sizzling underneath his flesh trying desperately to lift him. "I say what is needed. I am here to train you but in order for you all to reap the benefits and come back stronger is to face your own demons. You are no use to anyone if you cannot even save yourself." She spoke looking at Naruto as well.

"I do not say these things to cause you harm." Zenani said a bit gentler. "But helping requires more than just physical strength. You're all strong but you completely just dismissed everything that pervert Sage and this other pervert Kakashi tried to teach you." She bent down to wipe Sakura's cheeks of her tears. The girl laid back seemingly angrily clearly no sold on anything and ready to punch her in the face. "You are all family and if you can't go through the good, bad, and the ugly then who can you expect to depend on? "

Another pulse racked her body and she smiled. She quickly walked away and stood in front of her flowers and insignia seeing something that the others could not. The fire crackled behind her roaring amongst the whistle of the wind. The sun was slowly disappearing over the horizon and she sat down in the sand heavily.

Naruto pushed himself up to look at Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura. We will get back in time to help. Believe it!" He spoke giving her a bit of confidence yet the snicker that came from her lips managed to slip.

_How can he be so optimistic in a time like this? And why isn't Kakashi doing anything? Does he have a plan to escape?_ Sakura thought watching Kakashi flip a page of his book as if nothing odd was happening. He lay relaxed with his feet bare and his head resting on his arm as if this was some kind of vacation.

Zenani smiled and closed her eyes concentrating. "That's the spirit Naruto!" She praised. Her hands rubbed together and stretched before her. Words muttered from her mouth repeatedly until they opened suddenly. "Now, I'm going to get you all fed and let you sleep again. And when you awaken, your training will begin. We must train quickly because you are needed."

Her eyes looked down at the flowers watching the petals fall off at once and two S shaped characters caught on fire. Pink, grey, and blonde hair all weaved together in a single strand in the middle untroubled by the danger of the fire. She smiled feeling the aura of the two souls that would be going through the same little venture as well. A chill ran into her bones from the contact and she pushed onto the psyche of the reluctant individual fighting her attempts at entering his mind. "Oh baby Itachi." She muttered underneath her breath. "We can't have a family vacation without the entire family here." She spoke feeling him succumb to her faster than she thought. She held her hands out again over the incantation and she waved her hand.

"_Sasuke, Somno." _


	6. Chapter 6: Consciousness

Thanks everyone!** Review, Follow, Fav if you want updates to this story.** Be sure to check out my profile for additional information.

* * *

**This chapter has been brought to you by...**

**DeadlyDolly** \- Thanks a lot love! I do try to make sure my stories give a visual.

**Prescripto13** \- It will be most interesting I assure you.

* * *

**Thank you for following and fav-ing my work**

KingKitsuneDeath

I-M-G-M

INTJENTP

* * *

**Chapter 6: Consciousness**

Birds chirped and the sound of rushing water was heard in the distance. Her skin felt oddly moist either from sweating in her sleep or from the humidity in the air of the island she was currently occupying. She very well knew it could be both and this caused her to frown. Slowly light filtered in between her eyelashes. She fought her awakening trying desperately to chase the last few seconds of sleep. She found she liked it there. In her dreams recently there were no fears and thoughts to increase her worry or cause her to wake up in the night making plans on what more she could do to help during the 4th Shinobi War. In her dreams, everything was silent and she could sleep in peace.

She moved her body trying to get comfortable in various positions until the sound of a very large bird was heard too closely in her ears. Her fingers moved to grab onto the cover she used to shield her body but all she managed to grab were fingernails filled with dirt. She felt around again and made contact with a thin blanket underneath her and suddenly her green eyes popped open. Panicking again for the second time that she could remember, she sat up and looked around her. The blanket she was resting on was twisted underneath her wildly from her sleep. She squinted her eyes from the onslaught of the suns bright rays shining in her face between the leaves of a tree that hung above her. An annoyed moan came forth. Her hands reached up to wipe the sleep from her eyes. She was outside surrounded by lush greenery surrounding her in a very large clearing along the bank of a river. She could see a very tall waterfall in the distance pouring heavily into streams that sparkled from the sunlight. "Where am I?" she muttered using her thin fingers to brush her pink locks behind her ear.

"Sakura!"

She twisted her head around to see an odd sight sitting cozily underneath the shade of a few trees away from her. "N-Naruto." She spoke in disbelief seeing his bright face hold a big grin while shoving his chopsticks in his mouth excitedly. His yellow hair looked wild clearly from not having been groomed in a while. His body donned a black tank top and black fighting pants. She looked in shock to see the face of another that she wasn't expecting.

Sai!" She scrambled up to her feet and stood in shock at the trio sitting down in such a causal scene. Naruto, Sai, and Lady Zenani were eating and sharing conversation among themselves. She looked up to see a few birds calling clearly wishing to take part in the meal as well.

"Sai!" She marched forward and stood before him not sure if her reality was real or not. "How did you get here!" Relief flooded through her that Sai had found them and maybe he was there to take them home away from the crazy witch's games. She looked down to see a spread of delicious food. The smell enticed her to reach out and gorge herself. A small fire sat in the middle with a rack over it hosting a few pots that boiled. Roasted fish, steaming rice, several bowls of fresh soup, fresh fruits, and grilled biscuits were stacked on platters in a buffet style. However, seeing the strange woman sitting there before her made her reluctant to partake in the morning meal and lifted her defenses.

Sai took a sip of cool water from his cup before placing it down beside him. "The Hokage said I was to join you and to listen to Lady Zenani. As to how I got here, I'm not sure. I was told to sleep and then I woke up here."

Sakura looked at him in disbelief before her green eyes traveled to Naruto who was currently stuffing his face with food. Zenani sat beside them like a refined mother hen making sure that her children were eating well that morning. Her long violet hair was pulled high in its signature ponytail and she still donned the orange jacket wrapped around her upper body snugly. Her yellow feline like eyes flickered up to Sakura's smiling as she ate a grape from the bowl of fruit.

"Well we can't have a proper training day without all of you! Which reminds me..." She spoke before standing to walk over to her small pot on the grill of the fire. Her hands came up and her eyes closed gently. She inhaled deeply before exhaling. "Oh, no you don't!" She whispered muttering a few things underneath her breath catching everyone's attention. The mixture began to boil faster until she finished and it released a white fog. Her eyes opened and she reached for a spoon to begin stirring the pot until the fog disappeared. The mixture looked brown and smelled oddly sweet. She looked back at them and smiled banging the spoon against the rim of the pot to get rid of the excess. "Yes this is a complete family reunion of Team Kakashi as negotiated by your Hokage."

"But this isn't all of us." Naruto spoke with his eyes now downturned. His bowl moved to sit in his lap and his fingers clutched his chopsticks tightly in remembrance. Everything was raw to him at the moment. He had lost friends and those he considered family. Kakashi's near death experience really took him through the trenches as well. He knew the life of a ninja was one with burden but truly he had no idea until he was forced to wake up alive while others he loved were dead. This is why he was so patient with this process. He had so much to lose and every little piece of growth was needed at this critical time. He looked at Zenani's face as she nodded in understanding.

"I know." She smiled with a glint in her eyes looking at them all watching their heads whip towards her. Her mouth was twisted upwards in a sideways grin very pleased with herself. "Trust me when I say ALL of you are in my care right now." She spoke before walking back to her previous spot underneath the shade and sitting down.

"What does that mean?" Sakura said before Naruto's eyes bugged. He placed his bowl down and looked at her. His fist reached for her shirt desperately and pulled her close to him.

"Sasuke's here!" He muttered in disbelief staring into her warm bright eyes.

Zenani's fingers came up gently and prodded his fingers from her clothing. Her eyes widened feeling his fame bijuu inside rattle against his cage from the excitement this caused Naruto. Despite her prowess she wasn't exactly confident in taking on a bijuu of any kind. Quite frankly she didn't want to either. Slowly she was able to get him off of her. "Maybe."

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura demanded walking up to Zenani and standing across from her rather threatening. "What did you do?"

Zenani rolled her eyes. "He's getting his lesson just like you are. Rather or not he wants to see you, is entirely up to him. Now worry about yourself right now." She spoke brushing them off and reaching to put more rice in her bowl. "You need to focus on your current group dynamic. This means going over a few basics from Kakashi."

"Where is Kakashi?" Sai asked now realizing that the jonin was missing from their little morning breakfast.

"He wanted to get a jump start on his training early so that he could have time to rest later before you return to your village. I suggest all of you follow his example and do the same." She said ladling egg soup over her rice enjoying the smell of sesame oil.

"What are we going to learn exactly, Voodoo-sensei!" Naruto asked excitedly happy to be gaining something from this odd adventure. He shoved his face with more fish and rice while swallowing it down with his soup. Zenani cut her eyes at the boy and tried her best not to face palm. "Must you call me that?" She asked with a harsh exhale from her lips. Suddenly the sound of Sakura's stomach roaring its desire to be fed was heard. Zenani looked at her noticing she was still standing with a bright blush tinting her cheeks from embarrassment.

Zenani leaned forward and placed a large piece of fish on a plate and moved it towards her. "You should eat something. Your body has now cleansed itself and you need proper nourishment to help rebuild your body, mind, and soul."

Sakura eyed Zenani warily before sinking down slowly to her hind legs. Her mind was reeling with questions and mixed emotions. She wanted- no - _NEEDED_ to know where Sasuke was as well as how to get home from wherever they were. Her chest burned from words she wanted to shout to the woman in anger as well. What gave Lady Zenani the right to mess with them like this? How could Tsunade betray her as well by sending them away on some false mission? She looked over at the woman watching her turn her head sideways to stare at her in confusion. Maybe now that she had her strength back she could escape with the others off the damn island. Sai was here so maybe he could use his jutsu to escape on one of his ink drawn birds.

"Go ahead. You won't get far." Zenani spoke haughtily while using her spoon to scoop some rice into her mouth. She smiled with humor pulling the spoon slowly from her lips enjoying the taste while looking at her reflection in it.

Sakura stilled from touching her fish to stare at Zenani blankly. She swallowed thickly calming herself down from doing anything rash. How could she know yet again read her thoughts disturbed her greatly.

Zenani eyed her and smiled while the two boys looked between them not sure of the situation. Both boys stopped eating to look at Lady Zenani. "I told you. You're fine. You're in the safest place you can be at this time. You can leave whenever you want, Sakura. I don't keep you here. You do." She spoke leaning back against the tree and eating her food again nonchalantly.

"You're despicable." Sakura whispered leaning over the fish to plop rice onto her bowl frustratingly. Her hands were shaking from the combined rage and anger of her situation and towards the woman who sat calm, cool, and collected before her. Never had she met a woman so sure of herself and could do things that she couldn't imagine before. This also caused a small seed of fear to nestle inside of her.

"I'm many things, Sakura. But I assure all of you that I'm here to train you and get you well so that you can go back and participate in another war your village concocted." She said brightly waving them off with her hand twirling in the air.

Sakura growled and opened her mouth to say something but Zenani cut her off. "Don't be ignorant little girl! This foe you are fighting and the problems you have are consequences of your village people and Hokages who let their issues fester until it became beyond their control." She spoke with base in her voice. "Your old comrade Sasuke is proof of that. He is a great young man that was pushed beyond the reaches of his sanity by your village."

Sakura placed her plate down and stood up shaking in anger. "I don't have to listen to this. Naruto, Sai" she stated looking at them. "Let's go find Kakashi and get out of here."

Naruto continued eating and shook his head while Sai looked at her like she had gone mad. Naruto's fist tightened hearing her words but even he knew now this was true. His only regret was that he hadn't found out sooner to help his comrade before he began taking actions that costed him dearly. His relationship wasn't the best with the youngest Uchiha, but at least he had one which many people didn't. No one understood Sasuke's pain. But Naruto was sure in himself to know that after having the wrath and scorn of your village, he could relate to the rogue ninja and his current dark feelings. But he also had learned redemption and that his current actions spoke volumes. He had came a long way and somehow managed to have the respect of his village and fellow ninja which touched him greatly in his soul. Naruto looked at Sakura knowing well that Sakura too needed to learn more lessons just like he did. Tsunade sent them here to get help and he silently promised to not make her desperate act be for nothing. "Sit down, Sakura." He spoke with authority. "You should listen to her and eat."

"Naruto." She whispered with anger growing inside of her. Rarely did he take that voice with her. She looked upon him and she could visibly see his tiredness. Naruto had grown from the small little obnoxious prankster that he was before. Before her sat a young man now that she barely recognized sense they separated for training and battles. "We're healed now, Naruto! Let's go! Sai come on." She yelled pointing to the tree line behind her. Sai looked behind her and raised a questionable eyebrow.

"That is not logical Sakura. Where do you suppose we go? I have sent several birds out to search our perimeter. There is nothing for miles around us. We're surrounded by sea and my birds have only been traveling for a few hours." He stated watching Sakura's body stiffen at the bad news. Her fists clenched tightly at her side in rage.

"Sakura calm down." Naruto stated oddly calm for his nature. "Voodoo-sensei is just helping us. Just do what she says so we can get this over with."

"How about you go?" Zenani offered. "I'll even give you a little boat that I had stashed away. And when they are done they will meet you back at the village that is if you make it back of course." Zenani stated putting her bowl down and using a napkin she had brought with her to wipe her mouth. Her yellow eyes clashed with green ones and slowly Zenani moved the food out of her way. Zenani stood up and stretched her long lithe body hearing the popping noise of her limbs. She stretched and rotated her torso before bending down to take a sip of water from her cup. She was calm and picturesque among the sunlight, shade, and foliage of the forest surrounding their clearing. Sakura watched her place the cup down and look at her with a smirk. She stepped towards Sakura who took a step back from her sudden movements. Zenani took another step and Sakura stood firmly this time watching the woman get closer.

"Do you wish to test me?" Zenani spoke looking down at Sakura before stepping away. Sakura's eyes along with the others watched her walk to the other side of the clearing. "Well here I am. Do your worst little girl." She chided causally brushing her long ponytail behind her feeling it blow in the gentle breeze. Her body relaxed but she did not move to get into a fighting stance.

Sakura growled while pulling her gloves tighter on her fists. She pulled on her chakra but found it rather difficult for it to flare. She smirked before she rushed towards Zenani with her fist raised. She threw her fist at Zenani who easily avoided it. Zenani moved to the side and very quickly before anyone could see, her knees made impact in Sakura's torso and pushed her backwards. Sakura stepped back with her body hunched over a bit before moving to attack her again. She threw her fists and her legs in combos putting everything that she had learned into practice. She moved her hands in formation to begin a jutsu but Zenani was there ready to hit her in the face. With a yelp her hands went up to block her face waiting for impact and grunted in pain feeling the force behind Zenani's punch. Her feet slid back in the grass a bit from the blow.

Naruto and Sai watched while eating from the sidelines as Sakura fought with the older woman. Zenani looked as if she was simply playing around and enjoying herself. She jumped back into a defense position not even breaking a sweat. "You're strong and fast but you need to work on your natural strength."

Sakura ran forward and punched until she saw an opening and went to hit Zenani in the ribs. Zenani saw her attack coming leaving it open for an attack on purpose. Baited, Sakura's fist moved in for the punch. Her arm was captured between Zenani's torso and underarm locked in place thus sealing Sakura tightly in her hold. Zenani moved her hands quickly and began a slapping combo to Sakura's face that had her moving her head in a whiplash fashion. She then let her go to use her shoulders as catalyst. She lifted her own body over Sakura's head to land behind her. Her feet came out and kicked her in her spine causing her to stumble forward. Sakura caught her bearings and quickly turned around to brace herself for another attack.

Her face stung and her body hurt. She pulled on her chakra to heal herself a bit but nothing happened. In shock she watched as Zenani took the opportunity to rush her. She only had enough time to block Zenani's legs from avoiding a kick to the face. Zenani dropped low to the ground and swept her feet from underneath her. Sakura moved her feet to catch herself and begin the formation of a kick up move. Zenani's body came around and very quickly her hands punched her in her stomach down towards the ground knocking the wind out of her.

Zenani smiled and stepped back from Sakura. "Also, create your own openings. Don't accept one given to you so easily."

Sakura was breathing heavily and clutching her torso in pain. She rolled her body to the side and gripped the dirt and grass beneath her. Shakily, she drew herself up and stood upright. Having had enough Sakura pulled her chakra forward and flexed her fingers in preparation.

Naruto and Sai knew that look of determination. "Sakura! No!" They yelled out in unison standing with their arms outstretched and running forward. Dismissing their shouts and the absence of warmth that usually flooded her from her rise in command of chakra, she punched the earth.

**_Hard_.**

The sound of her knuckles cracking could be heard throughout the clearing. The boys watched wincing at the pain she was sure to feel from the impact. Sakura's green eyes widened in shock before tears came forth from the ache now throbbing in her right fist. She tried to pull onto her chakra to heal herself but nothing happened. It was like she was hollow and devoid of chakra. She pressed her fist further into the dirt and watched as only a tiny rock lifted instead of the giant boulders she desired when performing that technique. Droplets fell to the grass and slid down the blades slowly. She fell to her knees with a silent scream coming from her lips.

Naruto and Sai rushed over to her side with eyes wide open. Both boys came to stand over her watching her clutch it tightly because of the pain. Naruto sunk to his knees to look at her hand watching it already turn red and swell slightly. Her fingers were bent in unnaturally and he could hear the crunch of bone from the force she used. Sakura's eyes found Zenani who stood casually in the back with her arms crossed over her chest looking at her with concern.

"What kind of magic is this? This isn't a real fight!" Sakura accused trying to hold back tears from the intense pain shooting up her arm and overriding her thoughts. "Where is my chakra?"

Zenani walked forward with her hands on her hips. "This is a spell that takes days to perform and simply displaces the chakra into another entity. Your bodies produce chakra naturally, and as it produces I drain it and place it elsewhere until I find it appropriate to give it back to you. Now how I did it will be my little secret for now." She said walking forward until she was bent in front of Sakura's body. She sank down to her knees and gently took the fractured hand in her own palms. "And this is very much a fair fight. I'm not using chakra, only my body and so were you. But even you could feel the difference in physical strength between us. This comes from discipline and the training of the whole human self, not just chakra control and techniques." Zenani's hands warmed and suddenly the pain subsided.

"You are strong but you rely too much on this power you obtained. That is foolish since you are a healer and need to learn balance between healing on the battlefield and fighting for extended periods of time." She explained with a gentle voice focusing on her task. The discoloration in her hand began to change back to its pale white hue with tinted pink knuckles. "After all, you are going to be fighting alongside your family. I know as a Hokage I would be highly upset and disappointed that one of my ninja couldn't do all that they could do to be successful." Zenani took her hand and rubbed gently along the bones in her hands feeling and analyzing for any signs of additional fractures.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding. She always struggled with seeing herself as an equal to her team mates. She had come a long way since her chunin days when she was as weak and lost as a babe in the woods. She wanted everyone to be proud of her and above all she did not want to be the one that needed saving all the time or left out of the group.

Zenani sighed and stood tall looking at the placement of the sun in the sky. She looked down at Sakura and offered her assistance. Sakura looked at her hand before slowly taking her hand. Zenani pulled her up and patted her hands gently. "I know this is tough. But, I promise. Focus on getting a little bit stronger and all three of you will be ready no doubt for anything." She spoke knowingly. Naruto and Sai looked down at her healed hand before looking back at Zenani who crossed the clearing back to their shady resting spot. Along the way, Zenani picked up the white blanket and began to fold it. She nodded over to the food with her chin.

"Eat up all of you. You need your strength." She placed the folded blanket down and walked towards the pot with the brown mixture in it. "Now if you want to be a valuable asset to your village you must learn about yourselves and each other all over again. Sakura, you must build the endurance of your body up first. This will help you physically carry on without relying so heavily on your chakra especially if you must heal others. Then we will focus on building the stamina of your actual chakra and learning to monopolize it among various tasks in a pinch. Sai you need to learn the strengths and weaknesses of your team mates as well as how to adjust your fighting style between Naruto's energized attacks and Sakura's heavy ones. This will also help you communicate better on the battlefield. Naruto we need to work on Sage mode for you as well as teaching you better upkeep with your body. Like rest!" she stressed looking at him and pointing her spoon in his direction. "Jaraiya would not like to see his pupil worn out the way you were."

Naruto stilled hearing the name of his departed sensei. It pained him to know that his life was taken so unfairly. Naruto learned many things from the big goof including how to live a life rich and full. "Really you are going to help me perfect Sage mode?" He asked curiously walking back to his almost forgotten food while guiding Sakura and Sai back as well to sit close to him.

Zenani nodded placing a lid over the small pot and moving it off the fire. "Of course! It is what that pervert would have wanted. He was a great warrior and a good friend. Doing this small favor would honor his memory to me." She took the pot using her shirt to hold the heated handle and placed it next to her. "I suggest you eat quickly. All of you have a very busy morning. And the sooner we get through your training, the faster you will be home."

Sakura flexed her fingers feeling nothing weird or strange. Her stomach growled loudly again and this time she hurriedly dug into the rice and plopped a large portion into her rice bowl.

Zenani smiled seeing Sakura finally come around. "Every morning you will do your warm ups to prepare your bodies for various tasks that will help you increase your strength, stamina, and speed." She sat down on the grass and reached for her bowl again. Everyone dug into the remaining food hungrily and without further protest. "Now the first assignment for all three of you will be this." She pointed her eating spoon towards the large waterfall in the distance. "You all will be bound together and forced to climb that waterfall using your physical strength only. Your goal is to reach the top together while enduring the force of the water. If one of you slips, you all slip and fall in below from the pressure and weight of the fallen one."

Naruto visibly sweat dropped while Sakura groaned. "How can we do that! It's impossible!"

Zenani shook her head. "It is very possible and done multiple times. The young ninja in my village around the age of seven do this exercise of course with supervision. Kakashi taught you team work. Now is your time to practice that sentiment." She spoke eating the last bit of food in her bowl. She placed her bowl to the side and stood to stretch. She reached into her bag and took out a long strand of rope. Very quickly she tied each of their bodies together around the torso. She looked up again to note the time and she bent down to pick up her pot. "A bit of warning. Try not to let the current pull you. Swim together to avoid drowning and sucking the others attached to you under." She suggested as they looked at her with bugged eyes.

"Complete this task and then you will move on to your individual training. I will come get you for your break and then you will each gather water and things we need to survive on the island. No water means no bath and drinking water. And trust me, you will regret that later." She said turning and making her way into the forest. "Good luck!" They heard her yell out. "I'll be watching."

Sakura, Sai, and Naruto watched her disappear before they all shared a look. They looked at the waterfall in confusion and fear. Sakura felt how heavy the rope was and questioned the Inferno Republic's sanity if they were training children to climb waterfalls and possibly drown.

Sai watched her walk away before he spoke. "I wonder what was in that pot she took." Both Naruto and Sakura turned to look at him crazy before going back to finishing their breakfast. They could all feel that the next few days would be long and harsh ones.


	7. Chapter 7: Of Men and Children

Ok so this is the last chapter before I start updating based on reviews and requests.

If you would like an update for this story, put in a review. This is so I know it is being read otherwise it will just sit here and be updated later in a few months as I continue other works that have higher demand.

* * *

**This chapter has been brought to you by...**

Prescripto13 - Thank you for your review! And yes it did sting a bit! Xl

ashleighpoole68 - Thank you for the follow and the fav!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Of Men and Children**

Silent footsteps walked the muddy soil that pulled at her feet like quicksand. The forests around her whispered humorously with glee about their current captive that lay tucked deep in the confines of their shadows. Their whispers carried on the sharp sting of the wind that blew between the foliage carrying their conversation and dancing in glee at the mirth their mistress was about to dish out. The woman carried her satchel close to her body while keeping her eyes in view of the small little hut abandoned to the swamp's will. Her long ponytail flowed behind her and she loosened up her orange jacket a bit for comfort. She bowed her head ducking in to see the object of her excitement.

Her eyes fell onto the young man's still body as he lay wrapped in blankets much like how she had left him before. Her eyes took in the room noting he had gotten up to take care of himself while she was away. The fire still burned lively in the corner providing warmth for the space. It's light flickered casting shadows upon the various objects sitting lonely around the small hut. Food bowls sat stacked in the corner and a cup of water from a nearby bucket sat abandoned to the side. Her glowing yellow feline like eyes scanned the ground to find her incantation still fixed along the ground untouched. She smiled brightly at this before taking off her bag and setting it down on the ground. Immediately she dug into her bag and pulled out a small vial. She looked at the dark greenish liquid with excitement before she shook it up. Carefully she crept over to the young man and carefully rolled him onto his back.

She felt his head and checked his breathing. The rhythm of his heart beat strong in his chest and the color slowly bloomed along his cheeks again. She brushed his black tendrils of hair from his face anticipating seeing his Sharingan again. He threatened her once with it but he quickly learned that his little trick wouldn't do against her. Carefully, she uncorked the vial and titled the young man's head up. She pried his lips open and slowly began to administer to him the liquid. She watched carefully as he began to swallow the contents. His adams apple bobbed and she could feel his strength coming to. Carefully she set him down on the makeshift futon waiting for the effects to develop.

Carefully two slanted brown eyes opened in shock. His head turned slowly towards her direction and his body began to shake. She looked as sweat broke out on his forehead and his mouth moved to form words. She smiled and went to retrieve his water. She held the cup gently to his mouth as he moved his head out of the way. She tried again and with every fiber of strength in his body he moved his head again with a snarl. She watched sitting back on her hind legs as he looked at her with all the hatred he could muster.

"Tsk tsk." She said setting the cup down a little annoyed by his behavior.

"What else have you done! I can't move." He rasped.

The woman looked down at him feeling his call to his chakra system only to deflate when he couldn't connect with it once again. She watched pitifully as he continued to do so. She could feel how powerful he was and how much he relied on his anger and rage for strength. This saddened her. It is for this reason he would forever be weak.

"Of course you can't." She stated closing the vial and setting it in her bag. "That would be foolish to try and train you when you're moving around ready to attack me all the time. What lesson would you possibly learn." She stated cocking her head to the side and brushing his hair back gently. She watched him flinch and try to move but his attempt was futile.

"Why! Let me go you vile witch!"

The woman frowned and paused in her gentle stroke of his hair. "I am not vile you ingrate. You know my name, use it! And we had this conversation already. Get what I said through you thick little skull. God you're like a child!" she said exasperated. She snatched her hands back and moved.

He watched her carefully trying to move his limbs but he felt so heavy and weak. He glared daggers into her head thinking about how they first met. She appeared to him in a dream claiming she had been searching the entire great plains to find him. He fell sleep in his own private chambers hidden in the mountains where he knew no one would dare roam because it was too far away from villages and months away from the next stop. She spoke of healing him and preparing him to face his fears so that he could be stronger. He thought it was a dream until he woke up in the place he resided now. The place smelled of rot and bugs crawled everywhere. Yet, not one came inside the hut which he found odd. She had come to him a few times in person giving him necessities and talking pleasantly of things he didn't want to hear. She spoke of his old Genin team and their nuances while completing some task she had given regarding a waterfall. She also spoke about how he needed to heal to defeat his enemy. He lay there at one point truly confused at her behavior. She would come and go at odd hours of random days relaying information to him while he went through a hell of a sickness. His body rejected liquids and he slept as if he was making up for days he stayed awake. His mind was forced to drift on various subjects which was dangerous as he found himself drifting on the edge of madness with nothing but the howl of the wind to speak to. Now she sat before him like always talking about how it was finally time.

His eyes suddenly felt droopy and the room shifted. His mouth moved and anger built up inside of him. "Wh-what have you done!" He nearly yelled. His fist bawled tightly at his side fighting the pulls of sleep. Suddenly he looked to see Naruto sitting beside the woman. His face was stern unlike the goofy smile he usually carried on for the world to see. Blazing blue eyes penetrated his soul as he sat with his arms crossed over his chest looking for once like an adult that was about to scorn a young ninja.

"Na-Naruto." He said with wide eyes shaking in anger and confusion. Suddenly a sharp pain struck him and his head fell back onto the pillows. He hissed as his eyes closed from the pain. He looked down at himself to see blood staining the covers that wrapped around him. Frantically his eyes widened and he looked to see another person sitting next to the woman as she sat looking smugly down at him. Pink bubblegum colored hair floated into his vision. His eyes made contact with her bright green ones. A shock of pain rocked him on his futon. A silent scream escaped from his mouth and his body convulsed. He rolled pitifully on his futon as his hands slowly came up with much effort to grip his head. He screamed loudly this time feeling hot scorching electric pain shoot up from his gut to his chest consuming him as if he trying to set him on fire from the inside. Tiny little needles buried themselves deep in his flesh and tears pooled from all the pain. He rolled over to see Itachi leaning casually along the wall alongside Kakashi. Blunt fingernails scraped at his body and he looked down to see his hands were now covered in blood.

"Hurts doesn't it?"

His head turned to look at the woman he knew as Zenani. Around the room casually sitting with grave faces was a mixture of people he had crossed in his life both alive and dead. Faces of those from the village, from his clan, his comrades etc. Everyone here held some value in his life at one point or another. His eyes fell on the woman as she stood up. "This is the pain that you ignored." She said waving at his body. "The pain you are feeling is the pain of those innocent and loved that you have hurt or worst." She looked at him pitifully. "In your quest for power and retribution you forgot something very important. Revenge is a double edged sword."

His forehead broke out into sweat as he tried to close his eyes.

"Why did you turn against us?"

He opened his eyes to look Naruto who stared at him intensely. His voice echoed around the room. He growled out refusing to answer choosing to focus on the woman standing. "What trick is this! And I share no love!"

"Lies!"

Suddenly his body wracked with unbearable pain and he cried loudly. The woman watched pacing the room mindful of the people inside. "The pain you feel is testament to that. You may not have loved everyone but you cared. And like a spoiled brat you tossed it away in hopes of gaining revenge. And look where it has gotten you. You are pathetic." She stated firmly as she wiggled and thrashed among the bloody cover managing to use what little strength he had to kick it off his sweaty body. His eyes opened and widened to see his body covered in wounds and blood dripping from every space along his body. Sweat rolled down his forehead quickly and upon further inspection he found it to be mixed with blood as well.

"I have been sent to help heal you and get you ready to fight the great battle. Before you were in no condition to do anything but die." She stated watching him shake and fight against her potion. But the effects were already well into his body. "You are not ready and fit to do anything. You have abandoned your loved ones and even raised your hand against your own."

"Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum."

His eyes quickly looked to his former sensei who eyed him as well. Kakashi's hard gaze raked him before turning away in disgust.

"I-I had no choice!" He yelled fighting against whatever that was holding him down.

"How could you. We would have done everything for you!" Sakura yelled with tears pouring down her face now. Her head hung into her hands from sadness. Her words stung him and he couldn't bear her sentiments. His heart beat wildly against his chest now as everyone in the room confronted him and the pain rocked him to his core. For some reason her pain hurt reflected in him on two separate levels of existence. Her tears were his tears and he couldn't fathom at the moment why this was.

"You have been running long enough." The woman stated moving towards her bag and grabbing it. "It's time you face the consequences of your actions and deal with the pain you have caused. Your healing starts now."

"Wait!" He yelled reaching out to her while coughing up blood. "You can't-"

"I can leave you here." She walked over to him moving between the people of his memories that were very much real and breathing. Their sentiments, pain, fear, love and friendship would be felt by the little child who failed to truly grow up. She bent down and gripped his bloody hands in her own with encouragement as he fell down on his futon from the pain and stress. "You must face what you have done if you want to grow strong and defeat this foe. You must confront everyone here in this room and then some. Only then will you have grown and be free to do as you wish." She kissed his fingers knowing the pain he felt was something truly horrific. Never had she administered this type of spell and the effects were so strong with so many people. This boy truly lived in his own personal hell built with his own two hands.

Tears were rolling down his face now feeling her release him back into the throws of his darkest nightmares. She situated her things around her and walked again to the door. "And my dear Sasuke…" She stated not looking back but forward into the darkness of the surrounding area. "You don't have a lot of time. If you don't confront your fears you will stay lost and trapped where you are until you rot away alone and forgotten." With that stated she moved out of the hut back into the swamp.

She walked steadily hearing his loud shouts of anguish and threats mingled with the pain and tears that he truly felt for once. His screams echoed around the forest but she walked on knowing well that no one would hear him or find him. He was truly alone. She looked up into the night sky frowning at his pleas and desperation.

"You wanted to be alone. And so…you have it now." She mumbled.

As if he could hear what she had to say his words echoed throughout the swamp.

"I'll kill you!"


	8. Chapter 8: Our Demons

**You know when you're writing...and you really fall in love with your story line. You do it so much that you can't stop writing. Well that's what happened. I wrote so much for this story, I'm chapters ahead and I'm loving it!**

**Since I was in a good mood, I decided to just upload another chapter. **

***Shines nails* **

**Maybe I'll give a chapter everyday this week as a countdown before Christmas.**

* * *

Review for Updates

* * *

**Chapter 8: Our Demons**

The sun shined down brightly upon the shores of the beach during the midday tide. Gentle ways rolled on the shores displaying superiority over the earth that lay there. Wind blew rustling the few palm trees and foliage along the beach's coastline. Birds called out above communicating coordinates for their next meal while diving into the shallow water trying to grasp their victim. All of this took place around him. Kakashi concentrated on his form. Sweat glistened off the hard muscles that rippled under his taut tanned skin from his back to the hairless chest. His silver like hair drooped in his face now that he no long wore the village insignia on his forehead covering his sharingan. His black pants rested on his toned hips and his bare feet dug into the warm sand as he moved into an attack combination. His breathing was even and he focused on targeting his invisible enemy. Hands came up and folded into powerful fists. His feet swept the sandy floor of the beach as he moved with lethal intent. A hard brown eye surveyed the area around him in a single sweep before going into another quick attack involving quick hands, elbows, knuckles, knees, and shins.

Zenani walked from the tree line in a simple white dress that dropped to her knees with spaghetti straps holding it up on her frame. She held a rawhide canteen in one hand as she took careful steps in the sand avoiding a few shells. Her long ponytail blew in the wind as she watched with approval in her eyes at his form. Her feet slowly dragged in the sand until she rested a few feet shy from him. With care she brushed her thin dress and sat down in the sand to watch the man that bonded their paths together. She watched the great strategist move with excellent precision that rattled her own power. The way he moved now held the same deadly intent as he did back then when she first encountered his fists. She leaned forward holding onto her knees bending her legs a bit while crossing her ankles. He seemed so much more older now. She surveyed his style and sadness crept into her heart for her lost friend. Her eyes trailed him as he turned out of his stance and looked at her. Both stared into the eyes of the other until Kakashi began to move forward towards her. She watched as he pushed against the sand and trekked his way up. Kakashi sat down heavily with his legs spread apart and immediately she passed him the canteen. His skin looked a bit reddened around his neck from his long workout and held particles of shimmery sand all over him and in his hair.

"Did they make it up the waterfall yet?" He asked with a smile uncapping the canteen. He put the nozzle to his lips and quickly began pulling on the water to quench his thirst.

She watched him drain the cool drink as sweat dripped down the sides of his face. Zenani smiled humorously. "Not at all." This caused him to pause with a smirk before looking at her with laughing lines around his mouth and eyes. "But, they finally have learned to swim as one and stop the other from drowning which is equally as important." She spoke thinking about the trio that was probably lying on their backs right now trying to catch their breath after the fight they just had with the rushing river. "They passed. Of course I won't tell them this. I want to see them on top of that waterfall." She stated leaning back on her elbows and watching him drain the last drop of water.

Kakashi lifted the canteen all the way up taking everything it had to offer before putting the cap back on and setting it to the side. He turned to look at Zenani as she watched him carefully with a soft expression. He turned to face forward watching the waves move in upon the shore breaking and repeating the act all over again. Each time the ocean held different results. The earth was a great teacher in which any ninja could learn from if they were disciplined enough to take notice. Each time the forceful water came with various size waves and strength that sometimes crashed in numerous formations pulling whatever that was caught away into its depths. The ocean was always persistent and changing making her hardly predictable. She could easily lure you into a false sense of comfort. And when you have swam or rowed further out into her waves she would take you and you would be hers unless fate decided otherwise. The wind blew and carried mist and sand to blow onto their skins and into their hair. He looked over at Zenani again watching her brown skin glow along with her yellow eyes that he remembered vividly despite what she may think. He looked down at his calloused hands then with the question he wanted to ask hanging on his lips.

"Why am I still here?"

Zenani turned her head slowly to face him with blank face before she smiled. "Because your team needs you Kakashi. Why else?" He cut his eye at her as she put her right hand up in defense and dropped it in her lap. "You're all a family despite your...feelings." She spoke for lack of a better word. "After all, weren't you the one that was so adamant about not leaving another behind?" She questioned sitting up to look at him.

He raised his eyebrow at her not liking how she threw his words back at him. She grabbed a fistful of sand and watched it fell through the gaps of her fingers. The heat beat against her skin under the cloudless day. "They need their Sensei to aid ALL of them and just not ONE of them this time." She spoke as he looked at her knowing well what she was referring to. His hackles came up at her accusation and his mouth opened to speak but she beat him to it. "I know you did what was best and you did beautifully. But now they all really do need you." She said softly. "Your team…those babies… suffer deep abandonment issues. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke all are suffering abandonment of some form and they are looking at each other hoping to fill that void. But they can't do it alone. They need you."

Kakashi thought on this shaking his head. "They don't need me. They all have had excellent specialists training them. They are strong ninja." He spoke lowly, uncomfortable by the turn of conversation.

He could feel her move closer to him and she cupped his chin forcing him to look at her. Her feline like yellow eyes stared into his. Her eyes were bright and wide with so much wisdom. "Kakashi, despite what you may think…I know they need you. I see it. I feel it." He moved her hands from his face gently and she pulled away watching him sigh heavily.

"I know what this is about. You're still afraid." She said watching him glare at her. She knew she had hit a nerve. "You're afraid to get close to those babies." She stated as he stood up brushing the sand off of him. She watched him with a smile as he walked back down to restart his training exercises. She shook her head.

"They're not babies." He muttered getting into a stance. "They are adult ninja who can take care of themselves."

Zenani stood up feeling the wind blow against her skin and bustle her short dress around her legs. Her bare feet walked in the sand towards him moving into a fighting position with her hands resting against his firmly. She picked her dress up so it rested on her thighs and she smiled at him. "They are indeed babies. Your babies." She stated and moved to attack him. Immediately his arms went up into a defense before grabbing her fist and throwing it back. His fists moved quickly into an offensive measure to attack her. She backed away using the back of her hands to deflect his attack. He moved very quickly with a punch in which she moved her head back and did a semi back bend. His feet came to sweep her legs underneath her. Sand kicked up from the attack and coated their limbs and clothes. Quickly her hands found his outstretched fist and used him to hold herself up while her legs came up to kick him in the middle. He didn't stumble back but he retracted his attack from her grip allowing space to be put back between them. Immediately, she went into a crane style pose ready to deflect his next attack. Her white dress was a bit wrinkled and the bottom of her black short shorts underneath her dress could be seen. She looked down with mock horror before looking at his smug smirk.

"Good thing I wore shorts underneath this." Zenani watched him get into his infamous tiger stance.

"I don't know why you care so much." Kakashi stated with his hair falling into his face. His fingers dug into the sand building a firm grip. "It's nothing I haven't seen."

She laughed stalking cautiously around his crouched form like a cat analyzing its prey. Her eyes were aglow with mischief. "It's been a long time. I've changed a lot." She said this time moving quickly with her palms out using his technique and swiping at him. He met her with his tiger fists and they both countered each other's attacks until their hands were locked.

Kakashi's face was inches away from hers. His breath hovered over her lips and their eyes were locked. "I'll be the judge of that."

Zenani sneered and used her feet to kick him and push him back breaking their connection. He backed away from her going into another stance as she mirrored him. He looked at her really well taking in everything she had become. She had indeed changed since the last time they met which was quite a long span of time when he was just a teenager still angry and bent on dangerous missions. He imagined a smaller Zenani with short purple hair stopping at the base of her neck. The imperial red uniform of the Inferno nation wrapped snuggly around her slim body. The golden flame emblem of her royal lineage rested on her chest in the center. A crown sat on her head back then as well until that one day she opted for a different look. Even her eyes back then held more innocence than the intense irises that gazed upon him know. He slowly began to stand up then looking at the woman she had become now. He looked around again suddenly realizing his fate.

"I am to learn a lesson. That's how your magic works. That's how we break the spell." He stated knowingly having witnessed it before. "What lesson am I to learn, Zenani?"

She slowly moved out of her stance to look at him with a sharp gaze. The wind picked up her hair and blew it behind her while blowing her dress harshly to the side of her strong thighs. "I do not decide. You know that. Whatever you must learn, you have to learn it just like the others. I was told you needed to heal first in which you have physically done so." She walked up to him slowly watching his muscles tense. His jaw locked tightly. "With you I had to meditate for quite some time to understand what you were to gain from this unlike the others. While you were going through your sickness, I looked and found the same message as before. You needed to heal." She looked down at his body before looking back into his eyes. "I healed you but the message is still there. I think I get it now though. Whatever that plagues you, you need to heal from it. How? I'm not sure. But, if you are to defeat this foe, you have got to understand, forgive, and heal."

"It's not that simple." He stated coldly eyeing her questioning the delusional existence her people were locked in so far away. Maybe they truly lived in a distorted reality so far away from the rest of the world.

"It never is." She countered crossing her arms daringly. "That's why that is your lesson." She stated brushing his callousness away. "I know enough from before to know that your demons have come back to haunt you." She turned away and walked forward towards the abandoned canteen. She brushed it off of the sand in displeasure before moving towards the tree line to check on the others. "We all have our demons or things to grapple with. You and I are no different."

"Since you're so full of insight. What's yours?" He asked watching her spine stiffen. Zenani made no move to turn around. She stood at the entrance of the forest holding onto the bark of a palm tree. Silence hung in the air between them. The crashing waves beat loudly in their ears seemingly anticipating her reaction as well. The birds called to each other retelling the conversation they had been privy to. The wind blew again a bit more rousting the trees and the earth. Kakashi didn't expect her to answer and so he moved back into his original fighting stance.

"Seeing that you had died and that there was nothing I could do." Her grip tightened on the tree and her nails dug in. "Then meeting and seeing you again."

His eyes widened and he stood tall watching her back disappear in the trees. His heart beat quickly at her words and memories rushed him of a time when they both forgot their place in the great scheme of things. When she convinced him to find pleasure and he convinced her to live freely. They were foolish then and they could have lost everything. To find out it plagued her so left him truly confused and inspired. He sat down again on the sand and laid back feeling somewhat exhausted. The hot sand burned his sweaty back but he was uncaring. His head was cushioned by the tiny crystals and he took in a deep breath wrapping his mind around everything. He had lost so much and even now he was confronted by his past. His fist dug into the sand just thinking about the upcoming battle. He knew who he needed to face. Regardless of what Zenani thought, said, or knew…he was ready. He had no choice but to be.


	9. Chapter 9: Mirages: FlashBack

**Prescripto13...this chapter is for you. For being an awesome reviewer. **I just may write this solely for you boo since you bless me with a review!

I should just email you the whole thing and take this down. lol

* * *

**Review if you want updates to this story. **Check out my profile for additional info and news regarding my stories.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mirages **

Red sand rolled over his vision as he lay exhausted near the base of rocky stone brown mountains. His eye looked tiredly at the sandy hills as high as waves, blow across the great desert he had just traversed. The blaring sun stared at him slowly sinking down; taunting him with the knowledge of the infinite darkness he was about to experience. A deadly sand storm was approaching by the looks of the dark reddish haze that could be seen in the far distance. It thrusted up sand and blustered around at damaging speeds. His strained back leaned heavily against the small alcove he managed to fall against. The rocky edges above him brought shade unlike the many days he had spent running without a cloud in sight. His lungs hurt and he snatched his mask off his face taking in a breath but regretting it because of the tiny pieces of grit blustering into his dry mouth. His stomach cried out in agony and clenched cramping from deprivation. Sweat, sand, and grime fell down heavily from his face and stained into his tattered clothing. The parcel he had with him rested by his side forgotten and uncared for having seen better days. He licked his lips trying to bring back moisture but it did little to combat the dryness and cracked skin that peeled.

The young ninja tossed his head back in anguish and defeat. His muscles burned and already his vision was distorting. His heart beat wildly in his chest yet he felt as if there was no fluid to move through his body. His mind went over every aspect of his life for the thousandth time during the journey. His shaking hands reached up and ripped his forehead protector off tiredly. He turned it around to look at the leaf symbol and his thumb rubbed it as if it would provide some great wisdom to clear his mind or save him from himself. He followed his mission with precision as he was well known for doing. He was sent under ANBU to find and kill a missing ninja that committed heinous acts of violence such as human experimentation and illegal trafficking of minors. As always, he went out into the world with every intention of completing his mission without question or failure.

The ninja he was sent after apparently was already dying and was doing his best to fight the reaper. Cancer had gotten to him before he really could. The guy apparently wasn't well in combat but he was a fast runner which is why he was chosen to go after him. Who else but to send a dog to hunt? The young man closed his eyes feeling exhaustion settle in his bones and his chakra dry up like every drop of water did in this part of the world. The young man leaned his head back taking in shallow breaths now before digging in his pack. His fingers hit empty bags and scrolls that no longer were filled with food or anything consumable. All he had left was medicine and salve for burns. He pulled out a water bottle hoping to squeeze out one last drop. He titled it upwards and shook. Nothing fell from its nozzle but dry air. The ninja shook it angrily and tossed it aggressively into the sand away from his body.

"Stupid!" He gritted grabbing his head and running his fingers through his choppy silver hair frustratingly. Sand fell out of it onto his dirty hands, lap, and legs. He chased the rogue ninja far out into pass forests, plains, a sea, and now into the desert. The man new his days were numbered. But the crazy fool proved that he would rather suffer by Mother Nature's hands than by the hands of the infamous Copy Nin. They ran for months until the man dropped in the desert and died of chakra depletion as well as elevation in his sickness. The sand rolled over his body so fast that even he couldn't dig him out. He had to settle for cutting off his finger and ear as proof of the death to bring back to his Kage. If he returned. But the ninja knew when they reached the desert that there was no going back. He knew he should have turned back but what did he possibly have waiting for him back home to look towards? Everyone was dead now. His village was a mess despite what the people thought. Everyone loved in the false security they shrouded themselves in. ANBU taught him this.

But he was a ninja. A loyalist. Not to his village but to the memory of his team and his sensei. So, the thoughts he had were traitorous and toxic. They raged war inside of him every living moment, slowly pulling him into madness. To keep his mind from running, he threw himself into his missions taking one after the other. Each one was dangerous with a higher mortality rate than the last. It became a regular act for him to come home nearly close to exhaustion or death and simply pass out hopefully on the sofa of his home unless it was really devastating in which then he would barely be able to make it to the village gates.

But this time he had gone too far. He chased the man to no man's land. He was too far out to even think about going back. His energy was already low and so were his supplies. His fingers could barely make hand jujitsu formations to activate seals and without enough chakra to activate them it would be for nothing. He wouldn't make it if he turned around either. His only choice was to go forward. There would be no going back now. His village ninjas wouldn't even make it this far let alone think to go out this way where literally nothing existed. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. This was his end after all. Finally he had reached the plateau he thought he would never grasp. A plateau that would be lands and seas away from Konoha. In a place where the edge of the map ended and there was absolutely nothing to reach. The red sun continued to sink highlighting the heavy dark winds getting closer that would bury him alive and cut off his oxygen. The sand blew wildly around him unlike the deserts of Suna which now seemed more like a gentle breeze than the hellish heated waves surrounding him. He coughed and sand rushed in his mouth and up his nose. His lungs expanded painfully and his saliva thickened until he was forced to spit.

His vision blurred considerably worse and grew dimmer by the minute. His muscles felt weak much like his resolve. It all blended together now. There was no such thing as good or evil. None of these things are real. Nothing existed worth truly fighting for either. The world was just a dark place and if you were lucky you had one light to hang on to. But each time his little light tried to grow, it would be savagely destroyed right in front of his eyes or even by his own bare hands. Yes, the world again was truly just a dark space with only work to be done. The world did not stop for suffering or pain. Life kept on going regardless of turmoil. Even if you begged on your knees for a reprieve it denied you and forced you to witness as everyone moved on except for you. So what was the point of living?

The ninja looked at his cracked callouses that told a story. A story that he was sure would be trashed or forgotten. So maybe leaving the earth this way was right for him. Maybe, he was lucky to be taken out of his misery by the world itself. The world that created him and made him into the shell of a person that he was. But as his luck would work, he would find shelter at the very end of his road. Right when he was about to fall into the hands of death, he managed to find mountains and make it to collapse against them in a hole built specially for his burial.

"Obito"

"Rin"

"Sensei"

He looked out into the sun that was sinking. The sun set the sky on fire while dueling against the dark night putting up a hell of a fight before it departed. His hand reached out towards the blazing red sun. "I guess we'll all hopefully see each other on the other side."

The ninja closed his eyes then taking what he knew would be his last few breaths. He felt the wind blow powerfully and he knew this was it. His body relaxed and he closed his eyes. His senses dulled a bit until something caught his attention. Sound reached his ears and he opened them again to see an odd sight standing before him. Surely, he was dreaming. Maybe death had physically came for him? Many people who were revived claimed to have seen a bright light. Was even death weary of him and his passage to the other side? Kami was truly cruel to do such a thing to him. He blinked fighting the edges of darkness to see two red cloaked figures staring down in front of him.

"Chekro Kash Na Ko."

"Kinu, Cre Divash Ne." The other stated eyes glaring down at him brightly.

His eyes rolled back as he fought to stay focused but it was proving very difficult. He shook his head as one of the figures crouched down in front of him. His eye was able to make out two golden feline eyes staring into his own digging through his soul. Slim fingers reached out and he felt them touch his forehead before dragging over the scar across his sharigan hidden eye that was a physical reminder of the pain in his life. His muscles twitched wanting to respond to the threat upon him but his body had no energy left in it. He looked to see the other one's mouth move and the one in front of him took her finger back slowly.

"Who are you?" Spoke a very feminine voice in his language.

He shifted forward with eyes blinking rapidly now. His lips moved but no sound came out. The young silver haired ninja shook his head and concentrated. He felt the need to answer her. Afterall, he was going to die. He needed to tell her. To say the only thing that he owned. The only thing that defined him since the day he came into this bleak world.

"K-K-Ka-Ka-shi." He stuttered looking at the being standing before him. The figure scooted closer and then he was able to make out the vision before him. A female face as young as his with eyes as bright as a tigress with a smile on her face roamed his features. Her finger came up again and rested on his forehead.

"Good Kakashi. Now…Sleep."

With relief and no fear, he tilted feeling weightless. All his pain and fear vanished. Everything was gone now and maybe he could do as exactly as she said for restful sleep escaped him many nights due to nightmares and PTS. For the first time in a long time he would sleep. And hopefully he would finally never wake up.


	10. Chapter 10: Crossed

**Review, Fav, and Follow**

* * *

**This chapter has been brought to you by...**

**Thank you love!**

**Prescripto13 - **Yes! I hope you enjoy this chapter as it will explain some things that I feel the anime didn't elaborate well on.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Crossed**

Kakashi sat over the blazing fire looking at everyone laugh and talk with each other. The dark blanketed them up above with many stars to be seen shining bright seemingly excited to see them outside again. The night air was humid blowing off the waves of the gentle ocean which was far from what it had been before in the past three days. A bad storm came through tearing its way across the island. Leaves, trees, and palms had lay scattered around the beaches and the forest. On the second night Zenani had announced that it was a tropical storm and that they had to move a bit inland to avoid the wrath of the ocean and the blunt winds. Of course by now no one questioned her orders and did as they were told. It bothered them at first to leave all their things inside and climb deep into the thicker parts of the forest in the howling wind and rain. They climbed together making sure everyone was close by and safe. The wind whipped ravaging their skin and stinging it from the harsh downpour that made the soil like quicksand. Yet, with Zenani as their lead they followed her trustingly as she led the way in silence lifting up leaves and pushing back branches to avoid hurting themselves in their haste for safety. The trees became so dense that the danger wasn't so bad. Upon reaching further inland they had found something shocking to be sitting before them as if it sat there the entire time. Lo and behold, the hut they had just left to be ravaged by Mother Nature sat before them tucked in the thick of the forest waiting for their arrival.

They all had gone in to find all of their things still intact and safe as they left it. Cooking wares, clothes, mission bags, beds, food, etc.; it was all there as they had left it perfectly fine. Of course Naruto nearly exploded praising Zenani for her magic abilities.

Zenani did look a bit tired and they had to help her sit down. It shocked him a bit to see her so weakened and he wondered truly what the effects of her magic had upon her physical self. Kakashi looked at her now, taking serious note of her condition. She sat with a red shawl wrapped around her body in a red bandeau and a long red skirt. The moisture from the hot humidity and the ocean sea breeze mixed with the sand coated her flesh. She shined underneath the glow of the fire with her eyes bright looking at Naruto and laughing about some story he was telling very animatedly. Kakashi scanned her face noting the shallow darkness under her eyes. Usually, she would be up doing more things but after today she seemed to take their training a bit slower. She always seemed very strong and used magic as much as Naruto's voice rose when he was speaking. Could she have stretched herself too thin? And why would she?

Inside the hut they continued their lessons as she taught them how to concentrate and to use meditation to recharge their chakra supply which was something that wasn't really taught among shinobi do to the time required. However, she made a valid point that in situations where you can't act it could make good use of the time. Of course, she would also give riddles for Sakura to solve as this was a part of her lesson to be learned. According to Zenani, Sakura's individual goal was to solve all fifty of Zenani's riddles which were both physical activities as well as mental ones. The following day and night was filled with riddles and more training exercises. Of course during this time they conquered more serious issues.

* * *

_Sakura glared strongly at her ex-sensei wiping her face as tears began sliding down. "I don't want to talk about." Sakura stated moving away near the wall. The air outside wailed wildly reflecting the emotions raging inside of the hut. Water beat against the roof and walls like beads being dumped and thrown at them from various angles. Water dripped from a few spots to collect in various sized and colored bowls and pots around the small hut. Lightning struck and a thunderous boom followed soon after. The light from the storm could be seen under the door Zenani put up to block the rain. The fire they had going inside provided them warmth but it did little to calm them down. Everyone was on edge as Zenani touched on a delicate conversation. One she felt needed to be had and this was a perfect time as no one could escape._

_"Say it Sakura. You won't heal if you keep it in." Zenani stated her voice barely above a whisper knowing the pain Sakura felt was harsh._

_Sakura looked away at Naruto as she tried to console her. She flinched moving away from him as well. "No! What's done is done. Now stop it!" She yelled looking at Zenani._

_Zenani crossed her arms over her chest. Her black one piece outfit stuck to her like a second skin. "Fine. Then never speak about what's bothering you. Never ever think about it because as of this moment it doesn't exist. It has no value now."_

_Sakura was infuriated. "That's not fair!" She yelled. Her bright green eyes filled with tears, fear, and hate in search of a target to take her frustration on._

_"Sakura?" Kakashi started._

_"Shut up!" She yelled at him standing and pointing her finger at him. "Do not pity me, Kakashi! I'm fine! I don't need you now like I didn't need you then!"_

_Sai sat in corner quiet trying his best to understand how their group could have gotten this way. Naruto looked at her with sadness for the first time seeing the effects for himself that they caused their group. Zenani sighed rushing up to Sakura very quickly in the tight confined space of the hut and pulled her in a tight embrace. Sakura cried and pushed against Zenani hard to get her away from her. Minute by minute her pushes began to lessen until she started hugging her back. Silent sobs racked Sakura's body as Zenani soothed her by rubbing her soft pink crown and whispering encouraging words._

_Sakura fell to her knees and cried in the arms of Zenani in front of her team in shame. She cried manly because she did not want them to see her like this. To see her so weak. She knew everyone thought she was. No matter how hard she tried to grow and prove herself, she would always seem fragile and pathetic. She learned everything she could to be of value to her team. She learned to heal so that no matter how much damage and pain her friends took, she would be there to take it away. She would bear that burden. But it was for not. It was painfully made so when she had to be rescued by Naruto the last time._

_"I'm sorry!" She hiccupped. "I-I'm trying my best. But-but I d-don't think it-s e-enough."_

_Zenani shushed her and pulled back to help wipe her tear stained face with her hands. "Everyone this needed to happen. This is a part of all of your lessons. As a family you must not let your sadness, fears, and anger sit and simmer. You will only end up hurting each other and yourselves." She spoke softly patting Sakura on the back with a kind face and with eye full of understanding. Strong hands engulfed Sakura causing her to gasp and cease her crying. She looked up to see Naruto hold her. His eyes were hidden underneath his yellow medium length hair._

_"N-Naruto?" She stuttered in disbelief._

_"I'm not sure how this happened but I'm going to make it right." He spoke not looking at her in the face but just hugging her. "You are one of the strongest shinobi I know!" He muttered holding her to him. "And having you always on my team makes me feel secure. I know that when you're there I'll always have someone to watch my back." He confirmed. Sai nodded in the corner agreeing as well. Kakashi sat still unsure of how to deal with the situation and knew it was best to stay back during these times. However, he felt guilty. He knew he played a part in her feelings. He did not want her to feel abandoned by him. He needed to help Sasuke because at the time he was the only one to provide assistance to his pupil. And he took them all as his sole responsibility. Then Naruto needed training that he could not provide for the ninja. By then so much was going on that he was barely around to even be there for Sakura but even that he felt wasn't an excuse. However, he made a promise to see over his pupils. And he made sure that when one of them went out into danger he was somewhere nearby ready to provide assistance._

_Sakura nodded in his chest reflecting the same sentiments. "I-I just don't want to feel like I'm a burden and always question why I'm left behind." She whispered getting to the root of the issue._

_Zenani backed away moving to sit next to Kakashi. "It has been for the best. Everyone separated to train and learn new skills that you wouldn't have gained otherwise. Even you have gained fame have you not? Even that emo boy sees you in a different light."_

_Sakura pulled away quickly from Naruto to look at Zenani. Kakashi looked to his right to see her smile softly with a knowing gaze. "He may not have said it in so many words, but I can confirm that he is proud. Proud of all of you."_

_"How do you know this? Is he here!" Sakura asked hopefully having so much she wanted to say to the rogue ninja. She wiped her face quickly trying desperately to rid herself of the evidence. Naruto laughed finding humor in her touch mannerism now coming back to the brazen kunoichi._

_Zenani thought about Sakura's reaction feeling proud that the girl was able to really process her emotions. She had learned that Sakura and Naruto both shared a deep love for their team mates. This was a very good thing as these were the people risking their lives with you. To see Sakura's concern be out of pure understanding that Sasuke was as much as a family member as the rest, really made her proud. Sakura had pushed her vanity to the side and saw Sasuke as who he really was and like Naruto developed a love for that person and a desire to understand him rather than to be understood. After dealing with Sasuke's angst demeanor for the last few weeks she knew his team mates needed every angel in heaven to help them with the uphill battle they were to face. Which is why he wasn't ready quite yet. The man-child still had one more lesson to learn before he too was set free. Zenani shook her head at them. "I'm afraid not and he's not ready just yet. He's still in my pot…cooking." She metaphorically explained with humor at the thought of putting him in a pot and tasting the brew he would make. "He'd probably taste like something fiercely sour." She muttered forgetting where she was._

_Sakura grew silent getting herself in order. She hugged Naruto one last time before letting him go. She looked around at them all before glaring. "Tell anyone about this and you're dead." She threatened flexing the little bit of chakra she saved up in her system._

_Zenani smiled brightly to see the fear in the eyes of Sai, Naruto, and Kakashi. She clapped her hands as lightening crackled outside and shook the hut. The rain still poured heavy outside loudly for them to hear. "I love a woman with a backbone!" She stated excitedly. "Now who's hungry?"_

* * *

The next day the sun came out and they all journeyed back to the beach to see the damage. The sand felt cold and soggy underneath their feet having lost the heat from the sun during the previous weeks before. The storm was pretty foul and left the sandy shores littered with all kinds of things. Upon cleaning the beach, they had found shark teeth, a few sand dollars, dead fish, and lots of various shiny sea shells.

Kakashi looked in his hand to see the bright red shell he had found on the shore that day. It seemed to glow in his hand from the campfire nearby. Conversation and laughter echoed along the beach inviting a few birds to call and participate as well. The island weather was humid so their skin felt sticky and warm. Mosquitos stayed away thanks to the repellant Zenani had given to all of them. The creatures of the night and the sound of rushing ocean waves on the shoreline was their music. Their bodies now spotted a glowing tan from being in the sun for the past few weeks training and learning. Their muscles and abs looked more defined underneath the glow of the fire. The fire cast shadows and lit up the space before them as the now tight family ate and enjoyed each other's company. Kakashi looked around and he noticed this was the new normal for them. Well this was probably as normal of a family gathering as it would get for ninja like themselves. Naruto was of course loud and jovial like every other night that they had spent on the island. His bright yellow hair had grown and fell in his face now. His body sported a few bruises and a cut lip he earned from Zenani during their spar which he now wore as a badge of honor due to his quick recovery time. Kakashi watched them spar earlier and pride swelled inside of him to see Naruto use techniques and skills along with his natural affinity for combat. He had come a long way and it forced Kakashi to see the progress Naruto had made since his Genin days.

_When did that happen?_ Kakashi wondered.

Naruto sat before the fire that brought them all together shoving his face with fish and rice. His bare torso glistened from sweat much like his comrades. The men now wore only pants having given up wearing shirts and shoes due to the tropical climate and sand everywhere. Sakura now had on a white tank top and black shorts. Surprisingly, Zenani had clothing waiting for them that was very well fitted. Of course Kakashi still covered his face successfully making the others upset that he wouldn't reveal his face to them especially now that they had seen it once.

Everyone was sitting around the fire laughing and eating the fish Naruto learned to catch with his bare hands after many tries with Zenani as his fishing teacher. Each group member had a job for dinner and as the weeks went onwards. They naturally fell into a constant rhythm with everyone pulling their weight equally. Naruto considered himself an expert in fishing now. He made sure to march about with his catch for a few minutes until he was sure everyone was aware of his catch. Success was already getting to his head but it made for a good story Kakashi supposed. Everyone else helped clean the rice and chop the veggies for various side dishes that Zenani was making. Their mouths were full of food and their bowls were growing empty by the second as they ate like a real happy family.

"Congratulations Sai! You are the first to complete your lesson." Zenani announced toasting him with her ceramic brown cup filled with fresh drinking water from the spring. Everyone clapped celebrating his success raising their own water cups and food bowls. A seagull from up top squalled as if too giving his praise before disappearing to dive into the shallow waves for his meal. Sai blushed a bit and moved his body into a traditional bowing posture. He bowed fully with his forehead barely a hair away from touching the sand respectfully to Zenani and then to his family. "Any words?"

Sai moved back up with his hands braced on his black pants covered thighs. His inky black hair had gotten longer as well and had to be pulled up in a ponytail. He thought on his experience for a minute before providing an answer. "I never quite had a…family. I always had a squad but bonding wasn't something encouraged. So to be able to bond is something I will always cherish. And I will take your teachings with me Lady Zenani-Sensei, Queen of the Inferno Republic in the future." He bowed to her again repeatedly. "I hope to make you all proud and you have my loyalty." He stated firmly bowing to his teammates.

Everyone clapped and Naruto pulled Sai under his left arm and patted him hard on the back causing the poor young man to shift forward. "Sai! We got your back! Believe it!" He yelled as Sai tried to control his lungs from being beat out of his body. However, the smile that claimed his face was permanent and everyone could see how this was much needed for their teammate just as Zenani had said. Sakura looked at Sai feeling badly now about their previous behavior and interaction with him. They fought with Sai and cherished his comradery but he never was actually seen as part of the unit. She was sure that it was painfully obvious in how they treated him which wasn't bad but it also wasn't desired. But somehow over the past couple of weeks they bonded. Sai knew as much about them as they did about him. Sai was a good person and he deserved happiness now. They all did.

As a family, they silently vowed to take care of each other. This went out to Sasuke as well despite however he felt and his current status as a rogue ninja. He was family and so he would be dealt as one by the efforts of the whole family. They all knew that whenever they went back to Konoha, things would be different. They were different. Their relationships were stronger. Their understanding of each other was stronger. They would be stronger in every sense of the word. Not one of them would ever feel as if they had to question their place because they would always have family there to give them a space.

Zenani nodded in agreement to Naruto's proclamation believing this to be true and giving her approval. "Now the next question is, who's next?" She asked putting a spoon full of sautéed veggies in her mouth and chewing rigorously.

"I'm going to do it!" Naruto nearly shouted with determination. "I'm going to get up early tomorrow and work even harder!"

"Early! You? Ha!" Sakura called out snickering behind a cup full of water.

"Oh yes this time I will! And I'm going to reach ultimate Sage mode by the end of this week!" He yelled out pumping his fist in the air.

Zenani face palmed having a gut feeling that he really didn't understand fully what his lesson was. No one could really obtain full sage mode. After all the term "sage" means wise and wisdom. You're constantly learning reaching new heights. Then she presumed that in his country sage mode could be taught as a plateau one must reach to be proficient in that particular style and technique. Regardless, at least he was learning and made for a really good student once the self-doubt was taken away. Unlike the rest of the group he needed a lot of work in meditation and the calming of his mind. As a jinchūriki, he was incredibly strong and it was very difficult to keep the beast inside of him calm and sedated so he would not supply power to Naruto's hardly ever ending chakra supply that made even her envious. That was the key to his success. So far it had been an uphill battle. But, they were making great progress now that he had nothing to take away his attention from his lessons.

She had given them all small doses of chakra to begin learning better control and monopolizing techniques with what they had. Sakura now could split her chakra evenly and perform multiple basic tasks without sacrificing power in battle. If Sakura had to heal someone or herself, Sai immediately covered her until she could join back into the battle. Their recovery time shortened until they reached a point where they could take her blows and quickly move back into the fray within a blink of an eye. She watched their endurance, strength, and agility increase as a whole. Also, they were now more mindful of each other in battle and worked naturally as a team moving in various formations and learning to adjust to each other's strengths and weaknesses. Where one was weak the other filled in with their strengths. Kakashi flowed naturally with them as well serving as a team member instead of a leader or a sensei. She noticed the change in him as well. He was truly a man of many talents and this made for an even deadlier team. They had finally moved away from focusing on getting back to the village and really putting in effort in their training. Many suns and moons had passed during their time on the island. The wind blew in her hair and she smiled at the announcement it was making. It was all coming to an end.

"Give us another one of Sakura's riddles?" Sai asked liking the creative exercise that her riddles gave to his mind.

Zenani leaned back on her elbows in the sand smiling into the fire crackling before her. "I'll give you an easy one. Reluctant you start. Gratified you exit. One enters it blind then comes out seeing. What is it?"

Sakura smiled having guessed that one already. She looked at the boys as they all went into deep thought. They began talking and throwing out answers but they were denied. Kakashi looked over the fire at Zenani as she clapped and laughed along with everyone refusing to give hints. Her eyes were bright and clearly she was very proud of their progress even more than he was. He looked at her wondering when she changed. When did she move from being a doubtful young lady to this powerful woman that manipulated space and time with riddles for days. Before when they met she was about as lost as he was trying hard to please everyone but was making herself miserable all in the name of duty. Even now she continued on that path he noticed serving a higher purpose and never allowing herself to be free from it. He knew of this very well. It was something that he imagined all people felt when they truly reached adulthood and gained real responsibilities. Kakashi looked to his hands at the shell before looking back up to catch the conversation.

"And Sakura can now fight long enough without passing out before I even sweat." Naruto said excitedly not knowing he had offended the pink haired shinobi.

"Idiot!" she yelled hitting him roughly upside the head catching Naruto off guard. He did not expect her to reach across and get him. His face showed shock and fear as she retreated her hand glaring angrily at him.

Sai shook his head at Naruto. "I have learned you should not say things that upset Sakura when in direct contact of her person."

Sakura looked at him and face palmed. "You shouldn't be talking about anyone behind their backs either Sai."

Naruto laughed having had his punishment deflected onto poor Sai now who prepared himself for pain just in case. Sakura crossed her arms and then everyone got silent still eating. Zenani laughed loving the wit Sakura had gained as well from their exercises.

"I wish I knew what everyone was doing. I hope everything is well."

Everyone looked at Sakura as she pulled her knees up to her chin and rested there lightly. Sai sat his bowl down and stared into the fire. Naruto looked around before his eyes fell on Zenani with excitement.

"Can you tell us Voodoo-Sensei?" He asked watching as she tossed her head back growing tired of his nickname for her.

"Yeah, you can tell us something! Please!" Sakura asked placing her legs down and looking over at the older woman with cat eyes. Sakura and Naruto moved closer trying their best to persuade her.

Zenani tapped her chin and began looking around her body searching her clothes. "Oh I'm sorry. I can't find my crystal ball. Oh well."

"Awe!" Naruto stated.

"Are you kidding?" Sakura deadpanned. The wind blew lifting her hair above her shoulders.

Zenani patted the girl on the back reassuringly. "Don't worry. I promise on Kakashi's life nothing is happening that warrants your presence at the moment."

"My life!" Kakashi asked sitting upwards from his crouched position to look at her. His eyebrow rose. "Why bet on mine? Why not bet on your own life, Zenani?"

"Now, why would I do that?" She asked incredulously as Kakashi sighed heavily and pulled out an orange book from his back pants pocket. He laid down on his side and began to read blocking her nonsense out.

"Why do you read those pervert books?" Sakura asked growling at his behavior. "Put that away! That's so inappropriate." she stated.

"They're not perverted. They are just for sophisticated audiences." He responded flipping to the spot he last left off in Icha Icha Emotion.

"Really?" Zenani asked looking at the cover trying to remember why the book sounded so familiar. "Read one." She asked lying down on her side as well looking over the fire at him expectantly.

Kakashi looked over the top of his book at her curious face and smiled. He cleared his throat and moved his eyes to his stopping point. "Ahem!" He opened his mouth and read the first line of the chapter he was on.

"Excitement, uncontrolled, and uncaring washed through him. He suddenly wanted her, this lovely sweet-smelling woman who'd lifted him from death. He opened her mouth with his-"

"Good night!" Sakura yelled getting up effectively cutting him off. Her feet kicked up the sand as she bent quickly cleaning up her mess. She stacked the bowls and plates before taking it over to the washing bin to soak.

"I agree." Sai stated as he too cleaned his bowl not wanting to hear what he accidently read at one point due to his curiosity. Naruto did not warn about the adult content in them.

Naruto waved his hands in front of the page trying to stop Kakashi from reading before he gave up and cleaned his area. "Perves." He muttered stomping away back towards the hut they all shared.

Zenani took the book from his hands and read it herself in silence. He watched as her face remained stoic as she read and flipped through scanning the story. She stopped on a page when her eyes widened and she looked at Kakashi with a shocked expression. She turned the page back to his stopping point and handed it back to him. "Well played." She stated cleaning up as well while shaking her head. She looked at him as he continued to read. "Good job getting them to back off of you and go to bed early." She stated laughing at his smile.

"Well…they are my babies." He stated turning a page and reading onward. Zenani stilled feeling her breath catch. She nodded and slowly strolled to the washing bin deciding to do the dishes for everyone since they all worked hard. The smile stayed on her face as she washed happy that Kakashi was making progress. She scrubbed unaware of the small smile that sat on the face of the man hiding behind the mask. She dried the last few dishes pleased at how well everyone cleaned up.

"A school."

She turned her head back to look at him as he lay in the sand looking much like a pirate that washed on the shore. The waves crashed on the sand behind him and the wind shook his hair. The flicker of the fire waves along with it seemingly catching her attention. The book was shoved politely in his face as if he was really captivated by the words on the page. "What?"

"The answer to your riddle…It's a school. As kids we're forced to go but leave it feeling accomplished once completed. We enter it blind which is ignorant and leave with knowledge thus able to see." He explained turning the page of his book seemingly bored with her games.

Zenani smiled placing her hands on her hips. She trekked through the moist sand pushing against it to stroll back towards where he lay by the fire. His body set aglow underneath the night sky. She stood until she was right in front of him. She bent down moving his book to the side with her index finger. Her eyes took in his lengthy greyish hair, the scar that stretched over his sharingan eye, down to where the mask covered his nose and mouth. She smiled sharing eye contact with him. His energy was infectious as memories of what lay behind the mask came to her mind. Forbidden ones that she buried a long time ago for propriety and security for them both. "I'll give you another riddle then." She muttered with eyes glowing.

Kakashi held the book now loosely feeling it become slack in his hold. His throat grew slightly thick with words and questions he wanted to ask her. A full decade and some change separated them from the last time they met. Hopes and plans were made with good intentions but both parties knew their words were empty promises. He watched the light of the fire set her in an ethereal light very reminiscent of the time long passed but forever engraved in his mind. He set the book down in the sand and reached up to touch her chin and cupped her cheek watching her breath hitch between two pink lips. Her eyes closed and she leaned in his touch as she had always done. It would be so easy for them but he knew that there could never be a second time. "Riddle me this, Kakashi. The rich men want it, the wise men know it, ninja cherish it, the poor all need it, and the kind men show it. What am I?" she whispered eyes a glow with mischief and humor.

Her eyes were doing a number on him and he found he couldn't concentrate to focus on finding an answer. The wind blew her long ponytail behind her. He kept his eyes on her face afraid to look down where he knew his will would be tested. Zenani smiled brightly turning her head and kissing the inside of his palm finding that was all she could do…all that her role permitted of her before standing and walking away. "Good luck with that one. Ninja I have found take nearly decades to figure it out." She waved her hand good night and quickly made her way into the hut trying desperately to not cross the line that took them both ages to redraw after the first time it was traversed.


	11. Chapter 11: Cheshire

**Review, Fav, and Follow!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **This story may go on hiatus for a bit due to lack of reviews/attraction. I'll put out two more chapters to gauge interest. I see it gets a lot of readers and hits but nothing tangible that lets me know more than just one person is really into it. I have two other stories which are getting a lot of feedback and so I might focus on those.

* * *

**This chapter has been brought to you by...**

Thank you to this week's reviewer...

**Prescripto13 -** Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Love! And thank you so much for your support and reviews. You can PM me to let me know your thoughts regarding this story. Ill take your opinion into consideration. You're such a doll. God bless you.

* * *

**And thank you for this weeks follower...**

lunahawk

* * *

**Chapter 11: Cheshire**

* * *

His feet creaked along the wooden boards of the hut waiting patiently for the moment he had been waiting on since his arrival. The room was dark with only that of a single candle flickering on the floor near the now folded futon that sat lonely and cold. The warmth it had enjoyed was gone but the memories still lay deep in the fabric of the material. Everything was well put away from the fluffy pillows to the thick blankets. It was dark outside with the soft glowing moon out laying on its belly this time gazing at the house with curiosity. The sound of frogs cracking and crickets flexing their legs came about carrying on a conversation about the mysteries that lay inside the forest. The hut now seemed so much smaller in the wake of his new found mobility. The sickness of his mind that plagued him had passed leaving behind residue of things still needed to be done and words to be said.

Coal like eyes glanced down at the floor board having seen the symbol since his awakening a few days ago. A round circle with various objects sat inside of it untouched and unmoving. He had watched the woman in a dazed dreamlike state as she came to visit him. She never changed. She always came just as before speaking to him and then moving to look at the symbol which never went away. A few times he managed to crawl to it believing it to be source of his troubles and seek to destroy it but to no avail. It would flash white and he would find himself back on the futon feeling weaker than he did before.

He glanced at it seemingly losing himself within it. The young man with dark hair bent down to touch it watching the fine white powder be moved by his hands for the first time. He rubbed through it some more not feeling anything of importance like before. His eyes flickered suddenly to the door feeling the woman of the hour. Her footsteps were loud now unlike before. It echoed in his ears as if she was purposely stomping to wake the dead. And after witnessing her prowess, he wouldn't put it pass her abilities. She alone journeyed with him through the spaces of his mind seeing things and watching him fight against the darkness that lay inside of him. And now it seemed the fight was over. But the victor was still pending by the fates.

The old wooden door opened revealing the slender tall woman who stared at him with a stoic gaze. Their eyes clashed and without further invitation, Zenani strolled inside closing the door softly behind her. Slowly she turned around taking in the dim lighting of the room and the well cleaned space. "You clean up nicely, Sasuke." She spoke looking him over noticing that he too managed to find the nice onsen nearby for him to bathe. He seemed so much better with the sickly green undertones and the dark circles gone from his skin. She ran her fingers through her long ponytail detangling it with her fingers in relief of finding him well. His bag was at his side and his weapons were shined and ready to be used.

Sasuke felt his chakra flowing inside of him along with the blood flow in his veins. His strength had come back to him now making him a reasonable threat to the woman as she walked in looking into the empty pots stacked neatly along the wall. He wondered if she felt the danger. "I can kill you."

Zenani didn't bother looking behind her she just nodded. Her fingers still ran over the pots before her eyes caught onto the white symbol that lay destroyed now on the floor. Her feet took her to the symbol and she bent down to her knees to look at it closely. "You can try and your ass, I promise you will be laid out again for another lesson." She responded rubbing her fingers through the bone powder she had created for her particular spell. She saw the remnants of fingers that had dragged through it and she smiled having her thoughts confirmed. She braced her knees and stood up to give him her full attention. "Sasuke, you have been one of the biggest challenges I have ever faced I'll give you that." She stated with a smirk on her lips. "You have completed your lesson." She stated waving towards the white powder.

Sasuke's hard eyes stared into hers as he flexed his fingers. "Who are you?"

Zenani sighed loving the question he always asked and also his reaction to the answer she gave. "My name is Zenani and I'm your Cheshire cat."

His face stayed stoic this time not engaging in her antics. "Why did you do all of this?" He asked not getting the crazed witch at all and why she referred to herself as the white rabbit. He wasn't a fool and knew when he was weak in her company before. She could have done a lot of things to him. She could have taken his eyes or possessed his body maybe but she did nothing of the sort. His body felt rejuvenated and his mind was quiet unlike the weeks before when anger and hatred consumed him. It was still there within him but it wasn't so…consuming. It no longer taunted him.

She looked at him and shook her head. "The answer to this question you will find when you're brave enough to go back home."

This startled him somewhat as he glared at her. "That place is not my home anymore." He looked away angrily at the powder symbol on the ground. "It is just a place where I have history."

She hummed at this. "True. Houses don't make a home I suppose. Well wherever you find peace, you will find the answer. Someone will be there to answer it for you. I sound a lot like Chi Chi." She looked up in the air with a smile before shrugging her shoulders. "Now I do have a request for you to fulfill." She stated quickly running her hands over her orange jacket checking pockets to find something.

"Kick this Madara's ass already. He has caused me enough beauty sleep and I'm tired of hearing about him." She spoke frowning as her fingers dug into a small corner pocket. Her fingers found something and with a bright smile she pulled it out. She pulled out a bundle wrapped in white cloth and handed it over to him. "Inside is a black seal. When you step out of this hut you will be back in the forest in which I found you. You will find not much has changed because you are the catalyst. Now this seal is special and can only be used once. This seal has been jinxed with my magic and will take you wherever you want to go with just a concentrated thought. Use it wisely." She advised watching him slowly take the seal from her hands. Her hands waved towards the door beckoning him to leave her now. "I also suggest you check the date and time when you leave, as everything is not as it appears. Now get out now. I have things to do." She stated crossing her arms over her chest and trying not look at him. He truly had come a long way and she felt the change within him. Now, was the hard part. _Reality._

He walked forward passing her in kind. He moved with assured steps to stop at her side. Her head faced the wall and his eyes rested on the door. They stood for a minute letting the silence stand between them.

"Thank you."

Zenani's chin lifted upwards letting a gentle sigh escape her lips. Her body now felt exhausted and her heart was relived hearing the door close behind her. Her eyes looked down at the powdery symbol watching it be blown around removing itself from the floor. She turned around following the particles as they glided under the door out of sight.

Sasuke stood now in the thick forest he was in before. Its leaves and foliage contrasted greatly to the swamp he had been resting in for weeks. Birds chirped and the sound of animals could be heard searching for a morning meal. He picked up on a few chakra signals about the area. The sun was rising unlike where he was before when the darkness rested over him thickly. Its light peered through the branches and the tree tops shining from the direction where his previous village he called home lay. For a minute he stared in the direction thinking about the witch's words. He looked down at the bundle in his hands. Curiously he unfolded the cloth to reveal a black seal and a red book with a silhouette of a girl's head on the front in gold trimming. The cloth that held the gifts together fell to the forest floor softly. His eyes searched the book moving to read along its spine. Confused he decided to tuck it in his pockets for later evaluation. In the other hand he held the seal tightly. His head turned back to see indeed the hut was gone and now in its place was just a tree. An annoyed smile fell to his lips before he quickly took off into the forest. There was much needed to be done and he really needed to know what time it was.


	12. Chapter 12: All in the Mind

So I got a message in my inbox asking for an update to this story. As promised, here you go hun (MidnightFox21). Let me know if you want another update.

* * *

**Chapter 12 have been brought to you by...**

**Thank you to Chapter 11 Reviewers**

** YYonder - **I know! I recognized your name from my other fanfic. Thank you for taking the time out to read this. I may do short updates to this as I like my story but lack the time to give 20 pages worth of love per chapter as i do with my other fanfics.

** Prescripto13 - **I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter. And I think Sasuke just needs to overcome demons in his own mind. That's just my opinion though.

* * *

**Thank you to Chapter 11 Followers**

shadowofdestrution

YYonder

hayley101

* * *

**Thank you to Chapter 11 Fav **

YYonder

* * *

**Check my profile f**or scheduled story update times, my book info, and additional information.

* * *

**Review, Fav, Follow for Updates. **3 - 5 reviews get an update to this story**.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: All in the Mind**

* * *

Sweat glistened under the rays of the hot sun outside. The waterfall nearby seemed louder than before as every drop of water dropping into the pool below was heard. The wave of the trees above them blew lazily encouraging the pair to come play their games. Naruto sat across from Zenani crossed legged on the short green grass next to the river doing his best to focus on pulling his chakra further inside of himself. His power burned hot inside his veins after hours of meditation. They had been out since midnight at the beginning of his training using the pull of the moon to help teach him to retract his chakra and push with it. The moon was his guide to understand energy and its force on the waves. They had sat in the water in meditation feeling the pull and push of the water so that he could get a feel for what it should feel like inside himself. For hours they sat like this until she allowed him to break and take a small rest before trying it again without the aid of the waves moving further inside the jungle like forest. Meditation was never his strong suit and so this would be his challenge. In the Academy, ninjas were taught to concentrate on pushing chakra out to make a connection or to be used by the body to form an attack or defense. He was finding it rather difficult to do the opposite of what he had known his whole life. To use chakra to aid the mind and spirit.

Zenani sat in her red bandeau cloth that stretched across her chest and red harem pants in a calm meditative state. When they first started her body began to glow white and markings that looked like a butterfly appeared on her skin. He peeked several times to see her already in the place where he was trying desperately to reach within his mind. Her chakra hummed softly around her calmly neither threatening nor evasive. Naruto concentrated feeling his chakra bubble underneath the surface of his skin moving painfully slowly in reverse. "Regulate your breathing, Naruto. You're losing focus."

"I can't" He growled out as sweat dripped from his eyebrow down to his folded hands. His naked torso was drenched as if he was doing a physical workout. But it was in combination of the humid air and his chakra burning inside of him that drove his pores to produce buckets of perspiration. "We have tried a hundred times."

"Well we will try a hundred more until you get this." She responded feeling his chakra increase from his annoyance. He was so close. He had been several times. But his impatience would ruin his own success every time. Naruto would lose focus and then they would have to start all over again. For the last few weeks he had gotten a lot better. She could see his body taking on a bright orange hue at his will. He had maintained the hue for hours but his mind had not traveled from the physical plain of this world yet.

Naruto was determined today. He was tired of trying to master this move of sage mode. It was taxing and tiring on his body. Zenani had spoken earlier and said it was supposed to be healthy and leave him feeling rested. But every time he tried to get there, he felt exhausted. When he closed his eyes, his mind would wonder before he was able to clear it and focus. Then he would just see a stretch of blackness for hours as he sat in whatever environment she proposed. But he enjoyed the help of the waves rocking his body and pulling at his chakra. When he had sat in the waves under the moon he had begun to see something. The image was simply a white light in the distance getting closer and closer. But, he couldn't figure out how to reach it.

"Concentrate Naruto. Feel the energy in your veins. Use it to push you forward. Focus on it and then pull it forth like the waves on the beach." She urged seeing him in the far distance trying to reach her. She could of course take him to her but he needed to get here on his own so he knew how it was done.

Naruto growled but pulled his chakra and pushed it all at once sending him hurling forward towards the white light. The light blinded him for a minute as his body pushed through psychic barriers. Its bright light enclosed everything before he blinked and opened his eyes. His body felt odd as if it was weightless within the strange space. He felt nothing anymore. Bright blue irises took in the place around him. It was dark with the moon high in the air. He stood up quickly in shock looking around him in wonder. He wasn't in the forest anymore. Nor was he on the beach of the island. His feet touched the hard rock beneath him and realized he was on the Great Hokage Rock. He rushed to the edge to look out below noting the place from anywhere. Below he could see his village light up in tiny lights beneath him. However, he couldn't see or hear anyone as if it was a ghost town.

Clapping was heard and he quickly looked behind him to see Zenani walking forward with a big smile on her face. Her body was covered in white light looking ghostly. "Well done, Naruto." She stood beside him and put her hands on her hips looking over the village. "We have reached the center of your mind."

He gaped at her before looking out at the Leaf Village before him. Everything seemed so real. Zenani looked at him knowing he had questions. She grabbed his hand and led him back to their sitting spot. She sat down and urged him to do so as well. "Why are we here?" He asked looking wildly about his body. He sat down gently with his eyes wide open taking in everything. Zenani placed his hands back in his lap urging him to sit in lotus style.

Zenani looked around in awe as well. She knew this place was very important and it looked familiar having seen it once before in another's mind. She had never been there herself. Kakashi spoke about it many times before but this was her first time actually seeing it...The Leaf Village Konoha. "This is a technique of Sage Mode called Sage Zanshin. We are in your mind in the one place where you find the most peace. This place means calm and serenity for your mind but I am curious. Now tell me Naruto, why this place?" She asked waving her hands at the city below and the night air.

Naruto thought to himself as it made sense. He looked down on the empty city and smiled rubbing his hair roughly in thought. A blush came to his cheeks as he thought about it for a second. "This rock has the faces of the other Hokages and my dad. I can't explain it but I always felt safer up here. Where I didn't have to see so much hate in people's eyes but I could still enjoy the village."

Zenani nodded having learned of his difficult childhood. While Naruto was loud, obnoxious, and annoying at times…he was also a sweet young man trying to make up for the faults that people put on him. She found his story to be inspiring. He had the right to be filled with rage and many in his shoes would go against the village that betrayed them and have. But he chose a higher path. He chose to prove that he was just as worthy of respect as anyone else; that he loved the village to want to defend it…to guide the people as their Hokage in the future. She truly had respect for the young ninja for he had earned it with his bare hands. He did it the righteous way without losing himself. She found it beautiful that this place was his sanctuary as much as it was a place that had brought him pain and joy. She held his hand affectionately looking out with him at the vacant village that was lit underneath the starry night.

"Naruto this place is where you will go if you need to meditate. Notice you don't feel anything here but you are aware of your physical body." She stated looking to him as he flexed his hands. "You still feel the wind and the little mist from the waterfall correct?"

"Yeah, it's so weird." He muttered flexing his fingers. Somehow his nerve endings were able to register where his body was and the environment around him. "Wait! How are you here?"

Zenani smiled. "Because I am the grand sorceress and can be wherever I choose to go." She simply answered watching him face palm knowing she wasn't going to reveal any real answers.

"Really Voodoo Sensei?" He yelled hearing his voice echo.

"Anyway…" she cut off. "This is good that you are able to feel your body. This means that you are aware of the surroundings of your present body. Should you be in danger or sense it, you can quickly react before the trouble reaches you. Now this place is special. In this place you can truly think and clear your mind. This is good for healing and for another technique I will show you now." She reached for his palm again and flipped it upside down. "See here." She stated moving her finger along his veins. "We all are from the wombs of our mothers. This means our chakra and blood carries on inside of us from our ancestors since the beginning of our line."

Naruto looked as she outlined his veins from his palms and upwards through his arms. He was able to see his orange flow of chakra. It was so bright underneath his skin flowing throughout him. She watched his face glow in excitement. "Whoa…"

All Zenani's teachings that she had received showed so clearly now that she was able to apply in in her life and teach another how to follow the path to inner clarity as she had been shown. "This technique is called _Mihtohua_ in my village meaning _'It is said'_. The knowledge of your ancestors rest inside of you. So if you have a problem, come to this place and seek the wisdom of your family. They will guide you."

"But how?" He whispered.

Zenani shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone is different. There is no one way to obtain it. You simply need to feel it in your heart and ask. Some people in my village claim to have heard their family speaking with them. Others I have heard see actual spirits of their loved ones and have conversed many times. But, there are even rare accounts where the spirits have crossed over from the spirit plain into the real world to provide aid." She stated knowingly looking at him with much knowledge. This boy was highly favored and protected by all kinds of spirits. She had saw this when she first laid eyes on him. She also knew that now that he had unlocked the freedom of his mind, anything was possible especially with his chakra and with the help of Kurama inside of him. At this she hit her leg. "Oh I almost forgot. Also!" she raised her finger in the air. "If you need to speak to your spirit friend…the fox…you can also do so here. Although, I'm not sure why he's not present. You do carry the Yang inside of you." She said in confusion feeling the residue of the nine-tails but not seeing him within Naruto.

Naruto thought on the previous battles where he had battled with difficulty. That's what they were doing before all of this happened. He was suddenly reminded of what needed to be done when he got back. If things weren't out of hand and the people weren't destroyed. The nine-tails was at war with him. He needed to lock it away and stop it from being used by Madara to destroy everything with its rage. Zenani watched his reaction understanding his thoughts. She scooted closer to him and held his chin in her hands. "Naruto, you have completed your lesson. There is nothing more to teach you for you have everything inside of you needed to confront your opponents. I promise on Kakashi's unborn child, that when you return you will be just in time to fight." She stated watching as he leaned into her hands. His eyes held a new found confidence as he took her words to heart with trust buried deep in them.

"Now we can leave this place and you know how to get here and connect with your mind and ask for help from your ancestors." She stated confidently standing up and flicking her ponytail over her shoulder. "I'm so proud of all of you and this has truly been a pleasure." She reached out and pulled him in for hug. Naruto stood still blushing as she hugged him tightly. He could feel the warmth of her body envelope his entire frame in a giant bright white light. He closed his eyes hugging her back until the light faded and they were back sitting by the river crossed legged from each other on the short green grass. He opened his eyes and sighed heavily letting go of the energy he felt. He looked to his hands feeling stronger and more relaxed than he did before. Sweat still covered his body but his muscles felt relaxed and his mind was clear. Amazed he looked up to see Zenani stand before him with her hand stretched out. "Come on. We must prepare for our last meal together." With pride and glee he grabbed her hand and allowed her to help him up. Together they walked back to collect everyone along the way and explain the good news.

* * *

The night was humid and filled with the amazing scents of a fresh cooked meal blowing in on the sea breeze. Excited voices, laughter, and music filled the night air lighting the fire in the middle that brought all of them together. The waves crashed loudly on the shore seemingly excited about the great news while the wind blew gently from melancholy caused by the knowledge that its new friends on the island were expected to depart so soon. Zenani was playing a strange instrument called a guitar that night enjoying their company. Everyone listened and tried their best to sing along to some of the songs she had taught them as she beat on it and stroked the strings. Sai tried his hands at playing the instrument and found that he had natural talent within him. She had just finished a song which caused everyone to clap and cheer as she finished the last few strings. Zenani looked around at everyone's face save for Kakashi who's face was hidden as usual. They all lay around the fire with smiles on their faces feeling full after their big meal.

"That was amazing Voodoo Sensei!" Naruto shouted slightly reddened in the face from his indulgence in a celebratory drink she had shared with them. They couldn't say the name properly but it was bubbly and sweet like the nectar from fruit. Zenani sighed really wishing he would find a new name to call her. He sipped his cup again looking at with the appreciation. "Y-you know there is a d-drink further west that Kankuro swears is really good. He- He says its c-called soda."

"No Naruto!" Sakura cut in having heard a similar story from passengers on an escort mission once. "They called it pop because of the fizzy effects on the tongue." She explained.

Naruto crossed his arms. "H-how would you know? Have y-you seen it?" Not believing her statement.

Zenani rolled her eyes knowing now was a time to cut in before once again their conversations got out of hand. "Is everyone excited and ready to go home again?"

Everyone got quiet at her question. Even Kakashi rolled on his back to look at the stars above him contemplating what the next day would bring. Chaos would explode and he knew their lives would be in danger immediately like it was before they started this side journey. She watched as Naruto seemed to sober up at her question. He sat his cup down and looked into the fire. His hair had grown wild since he first arrived. He looked strange without his protector on with the leaf insignia. "This is really it?"

Zenani looked at them nodding. "Yes, you will all sleep and rest up. Then I will drop you off back where you belong."

Sakura pulled her legs to her not knowing about the next day. Being here with Zenani was practically like a vacation. She worked them from sun up to sun down but for once they weren't worrying about the village, their friends, a mission, or dying. The only way she would take them home is if they concentrated on getting stronger and completed her lessons. Since then they had time to be around each other and learn each other's personalities all over again. Their bonds strengthened and she wanted every day to be how it was now wrapped in Zenani's world on her strange little island.

"What about you?"

Zenani blinked to see Sai look at her with hard dark eyes. "What about me?"

"You're coming too right? We could really use you on our side!" Naruto cut in looking at Zenani hopefully. His blue eyes flickered under the light of the fire. He was older and a man but she couldn't help but see the bright little boy in him. They say the eyes were the windows into the soul and in Naruto's case it was more like wide open doors.

Zenani sighed and shook her head. "This is not my war nor is it my purpose. I was to heal and train you. That was all part of the deal."

"What about Lady Tsunade?" Sakura muttered not having forgotten that part of the deal. That Lady Tsunade offered her life in exchange for their training. How she made the deal with the witch. "Are you really going to kill her?"

Zenani stood up as the wind blew past her face. It whispered in her ears alerting her of the hour as well as pushing her to end the conversation before feelings got hurt. "I must collect on what I am owed young ninja of the Leaf Village. Just as you have your duty to fulfill, so does everyone else." With that she clapped her hands three times and pulled sand from her pocket. She blew it out quickly over all of them watching them all react to her movement.

"_Somno"_

Just as before she watched their eyes grow heavy under the influence of her sleeping spell. Sakura fell first in the sand whimpering followed by Sai. Naruto gripped her leg with a fearful gaze. She lowered herself down and rubbed his cheeks affectionately. She looked him in the eyes and kissed his forehead. "Sleep now great ninjas. You need to rest." She muttered feeling her eyes sting with water. She did not know the future nor would she look to find out what would become of the group. Zenani had grown to love the little rag tag bunch despite their annoyances at times. Tomorrow they would go off back into the fray to face their enemies and their lives were now in each other's hands.

Kakashi stared at her across the way from the fire once again fighting fate with all his might. Zenani got up and walked to him taking a seat in front of him. His eyelids were slowly closing. He reached out with a shaking hand and brushed her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "Must it be like this all the time?" He asked as she pulled his head in her lap and ran her fingers through his short silver hair soothingly. His nose turned into her stomach smelling her lilac scent refilling his soul and praying he kept the memory. His body finally went limp and his eyes gave way.

Zenani looked to the moon in the sky watching a cloud move over it. "Maybe not this time." She responded with a knowing smile.

* * *

**Review, Fav, and Follow for updates**


End file.
